Hot For Teacher
by Love be Afraid
Summary: Rose seems to be crushing hard on the new teacher. little Rose/Bella with a bit of Leah. Dont own a thang, all S. Meyers. M for mmm-mmm good! Lol, its mature though. Lots of cursing, reference to rape, and crude humor. No likey? Then Get off my thang!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hello world! Its me, Sham. Pussyninjas big cousin and mentor. love that bitch, lol. Anywho, we decided, or rather I forced her to write this delicious story. kind of like a co-project, like we double teaming yall hoes, lol. Anyway, dont know where its going so dont fucking ask yo. just read, enjoy and fucking review, slackers!**

"Ugh, the things I would do to her", Leah practically moans across the table. I don't bother with averting my attention from my nails; this is nothing new for her. Every other week it's some new girl shes fawning over, some new conquest. Last week it was Kate Denali, the undercover whore, second to Lauren of course. Just the thought of Leah sticking anything into any of her orifices makes me want to vomit.

She so needs to up her standards, I muse to myself, mentally gagging at an unwanted sexual vision.

She so should have settled for Alice Brandon, the perky artist. The slave to _everything_ Forks High. She's sort of the nerd type, always reading, writing and running for class president along with others. But unlike them, Alice has hella sex appeal and she's not afraid to show it. Which is why she seemed to catch not only Leah's attention, but my younger brother, Jasper's as well. The poor guy, I love him to death but sometimes he's really oblivious to the fact that he's a rebound. Whatever, I'm not the type to meddle in such affairs.

Anyway as I was saying, Alice, unlike us, the typical cliché "cool kids," fits into any group she sees fit. Shes nice, but just too damn enthusiastic about everything.

"I know what you're thinking, Lilly. And you can just stop while you're ahead", Leah says. I don't even try to hide the smirk on my lips at her comment; she is my best friend after all, so why wouldn't she know what was running through my mind? Finally looking up from my previous task of my nails, I regard her with a raise of my eyebrow, silently challenging her.

"Don't you give _me_ that look." She inclines, glaring slightly. "Okay, yeah. Alice was great, but what can I say? I'm a free bird and I like it like that."

I couldn't argue with her there. I've been relatively single for five months now, with the exception of a few flings and Emmett of course. He's cool and such a safe haven for me, but as Leah said before, she enjoys her freedom and so do I.

"I'm just saying, Lee. I really wish you'd up your standards a bit. You can do way better than these floozies, aside from Alice of course." I shrug, turning my attention back to my nails.

"Oh, I'd love to up my standards, _sweetness_", she purs, making me twitch slightly, "But I'm afraid the one I got my eyes set on won't give me the time of day." Peeking up through my lashes, I catch her just in time as she smirks and winks at me. I'm flustered no doubt, that much I'm sure from the thunderous chorus of laughs resounding from our table, compliments mostly of Emmett and Leah.

Yes, it's no secret that though Leah is and has been my bestie since the sandbox, she also vies for my affection...in other ways. It's weird to say the least. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm more for the dick, but that doesn't mean I haven't let the thought cross my mind. There were a few fantasies about other women, girls, _Leah_.

She's had me curious for a while, and still kind of does; whispering hidden promises, desires she said only a woman, only _she_ could truly fulfill for me. We've kissed and groped each other on more than a few occasion, but it never goes beyond that.

Similar to her situation with Alice, Leah wants something of me that I can't give. She wants not only my friendship, but my mind, body and my love. And I do love her as many things but I'm not sure a lover is one.

And why shouldn't she want me? I am Rosalie Hale, after all. She snorts obnoxiously, looking straight at me, _through_ me, and shakes her head with a small smile. She knows me so well.

"So this new teacher, Swan? Just how hot is she", Emmett cuts in, thankfully gaining Leah's attention.

Unconsciously my tongue clicks against the roof of my mouth and I roll my eyes; this is their typical lunch room chatter. Leah talking about her newest conquest or some smut filled adventure she had, with Emmet happily co-signing, grinning like a perverted maniac.

"Dude, she's smoking! Shes got legs for days, man", Leah entertains, practically gushing and drooling over said women.

"And her ass", he asks. I shake my head.

"It's mad perky Emm, and so are her tits. They're like the perfect size, fit right into your hands. She teaches health too. That's such a turn on."

"Well if she's as hot as you say she is, she can teach me anatomy anytime she wants." Just then there's a sound, a slapping of hands, a hi-five I presume. I drown out the rest of the conversation and decide to focus on the salad in front of me.

"Dude there she is!" My brows arches inward at the sight of Leah bouncing in her seat; her hands are outstretched, yanking at Emmet's forearm, begging him to turn his gaze upon the unfortunate women. I've never seen her look so unbelievably thirsty. It reminds me of a child begging their mother for some new ridiculous toy.

"Fuck", is all I hear Emmet say beside me. I glance in his direction and notice the strange look of pain on his face; he's biting his lip rather hard and looks as if he may just whimper. I recognize the face immediately. It's the same face he makes when he's about to cum.

Seriously?

"I told you! Shes hot, right?" Ignoring that big cheesy grin on Leahs face, I decide to humor them for a moment and see what all the fuss is about. I don't even have to _try_ to look for her; she stands out so blaringly loud. She's such a huge contrast to our usual plain, boring teachers; lean, but not super skinny. Her legs are indeed long, muscled, and smooth. I watch them as she struts towards the lunch line. She's wearing heels, stilettos from what I can see, which ultimately puts her in a different class compared to the inch high, old lady baby doll shoes most of the female staff wears nowadays.

Unbeknownst to her, I'm not the only one that seems to be watching aside from my perverted friends of course. The whole male student body is practically eye raping her.

Perverts.

I study her more as she chats with a fellow teacher, Ms. Thompson, our questionable female gym teacher, the butch as Leah says.

Either she's naive or just plain dumb, because Ms. Thompson is so creeping on her. Can't blame her though, from what I've seen, which is mainly her backside, she's definitely what you would call a 'ten'. She oozes sex, but at the same time it's subtle, shy even. Then again, she could be a butter-face.

And that would be downright shameful.

My eyes continue to take her in, critiquing, consuming; I already know her type off the back. I can tell she was one of those mousey, awkward types in school. The type that grew into her beauty. The type that received attention, but didnt necessarily seek it. She seems kind that much is obvious from the way she seems to interact with _Butch_ of all people, genuinely interested in whatever's being said, which lets me know shes not at all like me, arrogant, judgmental, manipulative, and conceded. Though she's none of these things, she still reeks of confidence. She has an air of authority to her, the straightness of her back tells me so; it's something that makes my stomach churn suddendly.

Something that makes me throb with excitement.

I haven't fully seen her face yet, but from what I have seen she's definitely not a butter-face; but the anticipation has my body humming with excitement.

It's strange really, I dont know why she, this women whom I know nothing about, has me clenching in my seat.

Maybe it's because she seems just like me; beautiful, desired, confident? But at the same time she's not. She's hidden, shy, temptuous.

Maybe for some unknown reason I find her to be a threat, an equal and just maybe, that knowledge excites me, turns me on.

She has me wet for her and she hasn't even met or uttered a word to me.

"I'm gonna do unforgivable things to her", Leah declares; the statement is followed by a snort from Emmet.

"Yeah, in your dreams. You don't stand a chance. You're a child in her world and she," he pauses with a sigh, "she's a woman. A _goddess_. Not only that, but you don't even know if she's gay."

"So what if I'm a kid? That's what makes it so damn tempting. The ethics, the sinful temptation just makes it all the more exciting." Emmet grunts, and I know he's only half-heartedly listen to her, like me. "As far as her being gay? I think the display before us says enough on the matter. Butch is so lesbionic for her and the fact that she hasn't shied from the attention says it all."

"Maybe she's just friendly or oblivious even?"

"Pssh, that ass tells me differently. Trust me I know. My gaydar never fails! But either way, if she's gay or if she isn't gay, she most certainly will be by the end of the year."

I find myself giggling along with her at that; and of course, Emmet booms, which seems to get her attention.

"Oh shit, she looking, quick turnaround!" Oh how badly I want to roll my eyes at how obvious they're being, but I can't. I'm too caught up in her gaze. She's beyond a ten, and the knowledge makes me even wetter. My teeth scrape against my lower lip in an attempt to keep from moaning, just as Emmet did not too long ago. She regards me a slight twitch in the corner of her lip; it's so subtle and if I weren't so blatantly staring at her I wouldn't have even noticed.

I stare at her just as she's staring at me, unabashed, challenging even. There's something hidden behind those orbs, defiance, mock?

She needs to be set straight.

She needs to know who runs this school.

She flips her long chestnut hair over her shoulder, but unlike me it's not in a condescending manner. It seems more out of habit; she never drops her gaze.

It's exciting. Most people, _females_, are intimidated by me; they flee from my icy stare, but her?

She needs to be broken.

Her heart shaped face twitches with that hidden smirk. She's taunting me, daring me to look away.

She needs to be fucked, _hard_. She needs to be punished for making me want her, for making me so fucking wet.

"See something you like, Lillian", comes Leah's teasing voice, breaking me out of my trance. Reluctantly I turn from the temptress, and pull back my mask; but not before seeing that smirk grow into a full on fuck me grin. Her eyes closed briefly before she turns her attention back to butch.

Fucking tease.

A forced cough makes me look up at Leah. She's grinning knowingly with that eyebrow raised questionably.

"She's hot right", she inquires, leaning forward a bit and resting her chin in her hand.

"Wouldn't know", I say shrugging, a small smirking working its way to my lips, "she's not me."

"Ain't never lied." She grins, fluttering her lashes and flashing me her infamous fuck-me-eyes.

Give me break.

I stick my tongue at her playfully and soon regret it.

"Too easy, Rose", she teases, shaking her head and raising that signature brow.

An idea crosses my mind.

"Is it now", I challenge with a teasing brow of my own. "You know, you talk alot of shit with that mouth of yours." I say, arching forward a bit, purposely flashing a peek at my ample cleavage. She looks of course, stares so blatantly for more than a minute before looking at me once more; confusion and skepticism marring her features. She's curious at what my next move will be.

"I'll make a bet with you", I lean in a bit more, whispering seductively in her ear. I can see she's biting her lip while her brows seem to twitch.

"I'm..I'm listening." I chuckle at her stutter, making sure my breath tickles her ear. She shudders.

"Go hit on the teacher, get a feel for _what_ she is. I don't care what you find out", I say quickly as she opens her mouth to object, "just find out something I don't already know. Married? Kids? Life partner? I dont care." She tilts her head away for a moment and gives me a questioning look; she wants to know why I'm doing this, why I even care to know, but she doesn't voice her concerns. Just nods for me to continue.

"If you're successful I'll give you," I lean in just a bit more, so that my lips are brushing against her ear, "a sample of whatever you want." She moans then, very audibly and I can't help but grin in satisfaction as I pull back, staring at the lust and need in her eyes. "If you fail, well then you have to be my slave for two weeks."

"You're on! What are the rules?" She flashes me a determined smile.

"No rules really," I lurch backwards, folding my arms around my chest; "you've got the remainder of the day and up until this time tomorrow. And the bet is off if I find out anything before you. I win."

"You are so gonna regret this, Rosalie Lillian Hale. Or maybe not? Once you have Leah, you never go back", she declares, wiggling her brows with that same perverted grin plastered on her face.

"This is so fucking hot," Emmett sighs out of nowhere, chin in hand while eying the both of us. I shove him playfully just as Leah stands to her feet.

"Where are you going", Emmett voices my thoughts, temporarily dropping his defenses and attempts at thwarting my assault. I land one solid punch to his arm before giving Leah my full attention.

"Where do you think? The task I've been given won't fulfill itself, you know." She's already making her way past our table and confidently strutting to the one in the far corner, where the mystery women is being bombarded by the staff, male and female alike.

I've got to give it to her; anyone else would have looked at the odds, the situation and went the other way. But Leah? Well let's just say when she really wants something; she's not so easily swayed.

I watch, fascinated as she comes to a halt right in front of the maiden and bends so that she's crouching, eye level. She outstretches her arm, introducing herself and grins as Swan happily yet hesitantly grasps it. She stands after a moment of brief chatter, hands in her pockets and grinning wildly as she talks animatedly with her.

Swan raises an eyebrow just then; a small smile grazes her lips right before she waves off a comment, blushing profusely. The English teacher, Mr. Cullen, runs an irritated hand through his fuck me hair and proceeds to point her off in our direction; Looks like someone feels threatened.

Typical male behavior, fawning and practically showing their inner wolf and or lion, trying to stake claim to something that isnt theres in the first place.

Her eyes flash towards our table at this, towards me, and I raise an eyebrow. This time its me whose challenging her. She holds my gaze for a second before Edward, as he's encouraged me to call him on several occasions, begins to bark at Leah. Using my peripherals, I see Leah put her hands up and mock surrender before rolling her eyes and nodding in the woman's direction.

I shake my head at Edward's primitive behavior. He's such a man-whore. He'll hit and perv on anything with legs. Alice and I have witnessed this, and even been on the receiving end of his lustful gaze.

Sicko.

Not even phased by his obvious display of jealousy, Leah saunters over towards us just as the bell rings.

"Well", Emmett and I prod at the same time. We're walking down the hallway towards my locker.

"I've got nothing really", she shrugs, leaning against a locker close to my own.

"That didn't look like nothing", I say, shifting through a few neglected books.

"I introduced myself and she did the same. Couldn't really decipher if it was a Miss or Mrs. though", another shrug, "she said she teaches health, which we all know. Then well, I kinda improvised", She confesses, pursing her lip in a confused manner.

"What'd you say?" My tone makes her flinch slightly, hands mirroring that same mock surrender as in the cafeteria.

"I just asked her if she could help me out with a problem, if she could help me help a _friend_ identify a problem with their _junk_."

I literally smack myself. What the hell does that have to do with anything? No wonder she was blushing like a fool and looking mortified.

"What", she asks curiously as I shake my head.

"Nothing, Leah. Nothing at all."

"So what was Mr. Bedhead barking about", Emmett questions further as we walk to our next class, English, with said man.

"Oh you know how men are, Emm", she tisks, "no offense of course," he waves her off. "Guess he found his next potential prey. Guess no more easy A's for you, eh Rosy?"

"Pshh. We"ll see about that." I'm by no means a whore of any sorts, I just know how to use my sex appeal to get what I want. And he definitely hasn't complained so far.

*H.F.T*

"Hello, Mr. Cullen", I purr, taking my seat at the head of the class. My legs cross with purpose, seductively, and he perks up, completely ignoring the fact that I'm twenty minutes late. Guess my quick bathroom check took a little more time then expected. Can't rush beauty, you know?

His throat clears as he eyes me appreciatively and I smirk as he looks just a bit too hard, gaining a snort from both Leah and Emmett.

"Careful there Cullen," Leah begins, humor laced in her voice, "that thing between her legs is a black hole. Just might get sucked in if you step any closer." She snickers, gaining a few laughs from the class, including me. "I wouldn't mind, if you know what I mean? Though, I doubt you can handle that."

A chorus of "ohs" erupts, bringing him out of his perverted trance and the icy glare he sends tells me Leahs just may regret her words.

"Perhaps, Miss Clearwater, you'd be able to _handle_ three weeks of detention?"

"Aww what! No way, that's not fair", she scoffs, glaring holes at the top of his head as he proceeds to write her a pink slip.

"Oh? Maybe you'd like to take it up with the principal", he challenges.

"Depends," she retorts dryly, gaining back her confidence, "if it's that fine piece of ass known as Swan, then yes. Yes I would love to take it up with the principal. Get a few one on ones, tell her how you were so blatantly perving on Rosalie. Think that's called pedophilia", she continues, smirking at the redness in his face.

She always did know how to get under his skin. Though she probably should stop right about now before she makes it worst. But it is quite entertaining.

"You want to make it a month, Clearwater?" He's gritting his teeth by now.

"You wouldn't do that, Cullen," she inclines, "not unless you want daddy Hale hearing about what may or may not be going on in that filthy mind of yours."

"W-what are you talking about? This is highly inappropriate!" He flushed now, stuttering and running a nervous hand through his hair. I, on the other hand aren't perturb in the slightest; she's calling him out as the pervert that he is.

"Oh, you know what im talking about. The whole class saw it, watches the way you look at her like she's a piece of meat. Isn't that right class?" On cue, several whispers can be heard traveling around the room. "The community would most certainly frown down upon such knowledge. Would be such a shame." She smirks as his features twitch involuntarily.

"So Teach, this is how it's gonna be. You're gonna throw away that pink slip in your hand and we're," she points to herself and the other classmates, "gonna pretend like none of this happened, feel me?"

His nose flares and body visible shakes with what I can only assume is anger before he hesitantly throws the slip in the trash.

"Good job", she coos, just like a mother praises their child for doing something good.

"Turn to chapter twelve in your texts, now please", he grits out, ignoring the smug chuckle from Leah. She truly is an ass.

*H.F.T*

"So, we fucking today or tomorrow", Leah grins, walking me to my car.

"Depends. What's the four-one-one on Swan?" That brow quirks again as the gears slowly begin to turn in her head.

"So that's it, huh? You gotta girl crush on the noob", she accuses humorously, flashing me a cheeky grin as she does so. At this angle, with me reclined in the drivers seat, and with her slightly leaning against the door, hands on the frame, I'm able to make out two rows of straight sparkling teeth.

Closing my eyes and resting my head against my head rest, I briefly wonder what they'd feel like grazing my clit. I instantly throb. Perhaps I should purposely forfeit the bet and just take her up on her offer?

I hum in response to my question and open my eyes, only to squint. The sun's unusually bright today, and I squint as her head sways, blocking and unblocking the sun. That's what she reminds me of. The sun. Always so warm, happy, vibrant.

"I have no clue as to what you're talking about", I giggle, winking at the permanent smirk on her face.

"Right. Well, just have those panties off by four o'clock tomorrow. I always seem to work up an appetite around that time." This time she winks, and I can't help the small blush that slowly makes its way up my neck.

Yes, she indeed knows how to get under everyone's skin.

"Alright," she groans, "get out here before I decide to find out just how far down that blush goes."

We both laugh at this; she pushes herself off of the door just as I turn the ignition.

"See you around Beautiful." She leans in for a second time and brushes her lips against my cheek, tantalizingly close to the corner of my mouth. "Call me later", she inquires.

"Always do."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey yo, its Puss and Sham here! Shout outs to all you bad mothafuckas that added this to your favs, alerts, and who also reviewed. Much love and its highly appreciated. Would like some more REVIEWS but what can you do?**

**Dompierre: Thanks big homie, we're glad you enjoy our teamwork. And a fan you say? Aww thanks, we're quite the fan of your recent story, California Love, I believe? I(Puss) read the first chapter and I see you put more up. I'll have to check it out and leave my thoughts:) I'll run it by Shams punks ass too.**

**All my gracious, lovely readers: Thank you, enjoy and review...please:)**

**Oh, Ive got alot on my plate as of lately so it may be a minute before I put up another chapter. Gotta make** **my schrills im afraid, so please be patient with me.**

"Hello, dear. Emmet...," Mother greets as I step into the house, Emmet in toe. Emmet stays a few blocks away from me, so it's not unusual that I saw him walking a whiles back. I was on my way home from Port Angeles; had to go stop in at work and get my check.

Emmet is what you would call a damn freeloader. He 's the only child and his parents are rarely ever home. So he mostly stays over here.

Not like my father or mother are complaining; she always wanted a big family, though she tells me often that Jasper and I are more than enough. I wave it off of course, not affected in the slightest in her need to love. It's one of the things I love most about my parents. Though we dont always see eye to eye, they love, unconditionally and have plenty of it to go around.

"Hey Ma", Emmet greets, grinning and picking her up in a bear hug. She kisses him on the forehead and I smile at the display.

This is the main reason why Leah and I or Emmet for that matter could never really work. Like Ive said, I tried with Emmet, but I don't know, he's just like a big brother to me. They're just too much like family. Family I sometimes grope but still, they're family nonetheless.

"How was school," my mother inquires, momentarily turning her attention away from her laptop and coffee. Mom is sort of in between jobs at the moment. She's working on a Masters in Psychology, but she does freelance work in graphic designs.

"Interesting to say the least", Emmet quips, eying me amusedly.

"Oh? How so Emm? And are you going out for varsity this year? I'd so enjoy if you did sweetie."

"Maybe, I don't know yet, Ma", he shrugs, frowning slightly; last year he wasn't able to play because of his grades, "anyway, theres this new teacher that caught Rosalie's e-". He yelps suddenly as my foot casually comes down on his socked toes. Mother eyes him worriedly and he waves her off, unable to speak. "I was just saying that there's this new heath teacher that's uh, really nice", he finally sputters out after wincing at my glare.

"That's nice, sweetie. Thought it was about time Mrs. Graham retired. Such a kind old soul she is", she muses more to herself, turning her attention back to her laptop.

"You talking about Miss. Swan", Jasper asks suddenly, turning from his previous position, occupying both the couch and the massive t.v. I note the fact that he said Miss instead of Mrs. That's always a good sign.

"Yeah, you know anything about her", I prod, leaning against the islands counter top. Mother moves to stand; no doubt heading outside to her garden, her safe haven and the only place that seems to help her think.

"There's some pizza rolls in the oven and some Capri Suns in the fridge for you kids", Mom interrupts, calling out from the back door's screen.

"Mom", I whine, "we're not little kids anymore. We don't need 'snacks' when we come home."

"Pssh! Speak for yourself." I roll my eyes at how eager Emmet seems as he stuffs a few Pizza rolls on a plate.

"Such a freeloader", I tease, grumbling as I take a seat on the couch. My legs automatically come up and lay across Jasper's lap. He draws his attention away from his game and eyes me incredulously. I can tell from the corner of my eye, but I guess he gets the point as I make no move to acknowledge his gaze or move my feet; he huffs and continues onward with his war game as I flick through the latest fashion magazine.

"So whatcha know about Swan, Jazzy?" I almost forgot. Thank god for Emmet! Forgetting the magazine, I give my undivided attention towards my brother. Jasper shrugs as Emmet settles himself on the floor in front of us; his massive body outstretched as he casually munches on his snack. His gaze is on the t.v.

"Not much", his shoulders bounce again, "she's hot", he voices all of our thoughts. "I got her for health the rest of the quarter."

"Well, I mean is she", I pause, not really knowing what to ask, "cool?"

"She seems nice enough. She said that this was her first year actually being a teacher. Think she mentioned being more of a sub or student teacher when she was twenty-five."

When she was twenty-five? I honestly thought she was, as in right now, twenty-two or something. Doesn't look a day over twenty-six, which begs the question of just how much older than me is she?

"Her little sister is in my grade. Think you know of her, Nessie?"

"_That's_ her sister?" Both Emmet and I are staring at him in disbelief.

I know exactly who Nessie is. She's very active in school: volleyball, soccer, debate team, math team, you name it and she's there. Guess that's why she and Alice are always hanging out. I've seen her on the junior varsity cheerleading squad and she has potential; pretty enough, I guess. Like her older sister, she may just grow into it.

"She's dating that one guy right, Jake?"

"Yeah that's her."

"Heard he's sort of a douche."

"Eh, probably. He's your typical jock, I guess you could say." I hum in response to Jasper words.

"Thanks, Jazzy. You just did me a huge favor." His eyebrows raise, but he doesnt further question me.

_"Sorry, Leah, but it looks like I win the bet."_ I grin at the realization and jump slightly at my phones vibration.

Speak of the devil.

"Hey", I greet, shifting off of the couch and making my way over to the fridge.

"Someone sounds happy to hear from me", she gathers from the sound of my voice; I'm still grinning from the prospects of winning the bet. Guess she could hear it in my voice.

"Something like that", I grab a water and saunter up to my room.

"Something like that, huh?" Theres a chuckle, followed by the sound of a horn, letting me know she's on the road, more than likely coming from lacrosse practice.

"So, I do hope you got those panties off, because I do believe I've won the bet", she says.

"Oh? Says who?" I kick off my shoes and settle myself on the bed.

"Say's Miss Isabella Swan, that's who."

"Isabella", I repeat to myself, testing it, seeing how well it would sound if I was screaming it, moaning it.

"Yup, spent a little one on one with her after school today. Caught a bad tackle to my right, and kinda fucked up my shin. Luckily she just so happens to have practice in message therapy."

For some reason, I can just picture that pervy grin on her face.

"Aww, poor baby", I mock, popping a starburst into my mouth.

"Yeah poor baby. You should let me _come_ by so I can make you _cum_. I mean", she back peddles, sputtering out false apologies and no doubt grinning," so you can doctor me up, make me feel better."

I snort at how obvious shes being.

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid you don't get that luxury. Ya know, since I won the bet."

"You won? And how, pray tell, did you win the bet? Tell me something right now that you found out", she argues.

"Well, this is her first year of teaching, and her little sister Nessie is a junior at our school."

She hums at this, seemingly deep in thought.

"So what'd you find out?"

"Well, aside from what you just said. Forks is her hometown, born and raised. She graduated from Forks High at seventeen, went to Arizona state for four years majoring in teaching with a minor in health/fitness. She got a certificate in message therapy a year ago and now shes studying for her Bachelors degree."

Wow, somebody sure is busy.

"What else? Oh! She's not married, though she wouldn't tell me if she was single or not. Said that was a bit too personal", Leah continues.

Might as well had, she basically told her life story.

"How'd you find out", she questions, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Jazz. He has her for the rest of the quarter."

She hums again and then sighs.

"So, I say I won the bet, which seems more logical in the sense that everything I inquired and gathered was from the source, not from word of mouth. And you say you won, because well...I don't really know your logic, but yeah."

"So where does that leave us then?"

"Well I believe you said the stakes were in fact that I could sample whatever I wanted, if I won?"

"Yeah, _if_ you won", I reiterate, shifting onto my stomach.

"Well since we've both come to the conclusion that either of us has won, I think it should be a tie."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning its forfeit. But", she pauses for a moment, "I think I should still get something in return since I did actually ask her myself."

That is true. She upheld her end of the bargain. Though, at the same time, I never said how she should receive her knowledge, but still.

"Well what do you want", I whisper, suddenly feeling exposed, shy.

"A lot", she whispers back, only it sounds a little strained, "but, I'll settle for a little lip lock action."

"I guess I can arrange that", I reply humorously.

"Please do", is her seductive reply. "So uh, what's with that anyway? I mean, you crushin' on her or you just want to entertain the thought of fucking her, an experiment of sorts?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Technically I don't know her at all. I mean it could be infatuation, but it's way too early to tell. Or maybe I do want to fuck her, fuck _with_ her ", I shrug," make it a game of sorts. And you how I love to play games."

"Do I ever," she laughs before becoming serious, "just whatever this is, be careful. She is easily likable but I get the feeling that this _toy_, this game you plan on playing, it's treading on thin ice. This game may have severe consequences. She is a teacher after all and you are still a minor."

"Not to jump the gun, but that's only for three more months then I'm legal."

"Ha, you really are getting ahead of yourself, huh?"

"Just stating facts is all. I mean it's not like I intend on dating her or anything. Just want to fuck," I pause, smiling deviously, "with her head."

"Yeah, mhmm", She laughs, "more like just fuck."

We all know that could work too.

"Wait, so how exactly did you manage to get this information by the way? I mean, I doubt she'd just pour her heart out to just anybody."

"Actually, she kinda just did. I asked and she told me."

Hmm.

"I asked her that same exact question too, said she didn't really mind opening up to her students as long as it doesn't cross any boundaries."

"Well that's kind of weird, in a good way."

"Yeah, I guess. But look, I gotta go pick Seth up from my Dad's. So I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure."

We disconnect and I'm left with my lonely thoughts, thoughts of her. I think about her legs, how the muscles seemed to strain as she strutted. They looked smooth, flawless; I unconsciously lick my lips. I think about her ass, and how well it seemed to sit in that mid-high skirt. I wonder how well it would fit in my hand? I think about her breast, and how they seemed to bounce with every little step she took. They looked to be about a C-cup, maybe a 38; the perfect size. Not too big and not too small. They'd fit right into my hands as well.

I think about her heart shaped face. How well defined her features are; soft yet there was something more. I haven't seen her eyes up close, but I can only imagine how beautiful they are. How they seem to entice me, challenge me, mock me, along with that smirk. She's taunting me, that much is sure.

"Isabella fucking Swan", I growl to myself, tugging at my hair and doing my best to rid my mind of her. "I need a damn cigarette."

*H.F.T*

"Damn sleeping beauty! You look royally fucked this morning." Ignoring the not-so-funny comment, I glower at Leah; it's way too damn early for any type of jokes. "Exactly what time did you go to sleep last night after we finally hung up?"

Four a.m thanks to Miss Swan and her fucking fuck me legs, fuck me eyes and fuck me smirk. I couldn't for the life of me get her out of my head.

"I don't know", I lie, shrugging my shoulders. Grudgingly I check myself in the mirror and make sure I'm not looking as bad as she makes it out to be, which isn't bad at all since I am in fact Rosalie Hale.

Flipping my hair, I reach for my bag and climb out of my car, grumbling to myself as I do so. As you can see, I am not at all a morning person. Morning to me begins at twelve in the afternoon. I can't fathom how anyone functions at seven in the morning.

"Sorry I can't be all super perky like you know who", I mock in my super enthused cheerleader voice. I smirk as she glares this time, fully aware of just who I'm referring to.

"Funny, but no."

We're casually leaning against my car, waiting for seven-forty-five to come around. School doesn't officially start til eight-fifteen, and we usually spend the time in between to go to our locker, chat and then make our way to class with about five minutes to spare.

"Hey," I perk up, instantly remembering what I needed to ask, "did you get my tex-"

"Yeah, I got it." My eyes light up when I see that familiar Styrofoam cup; there's nothing like a steaming frappucino, courtesy of Starbucks, in the morning. "Ya know, I spoil ya."

"That's because you love me!" My eyes flutter 'timidly'. I'm practically bouncing now that I've got my fix of caffeine.

"Mmm," I moan, taking another sip. It's a bit exaggerated, she and I both know; the look she's giving me tells me so, but I get my desired reaction nonetheless.

"Well damn, if that's all it takes to get yo panties fuckin wet, I'll have to stop by S-bucks more often."

I lick a little cream off my top lip, sensuously and smirk at the eye roll pointed my way.

"Such a tease."

I'm about to retort when something or rather someone catches my attention. Long, pale legs stretch out of a sleek black Nissan. Taking note to specific model, I hum at the knowledge of her being an 'Environmentalist'. She's a hybrid kind of gal.

"Hot damn, Miss Swans looking mmm.. mmm..MMM!" Briefly I notice Leah's head shakes with each word, and I must agree with her.

She wearing ( I'm not a fashionista, so use your damn imagination lmao) with matching pumps.

Like me, she is the very definition of sex in heels. Her sister Nessie, who is also getting out the car, could take a few pointers. She's attractive enough like I've said before, but her sex appeal stems more from modesty. There's always something more to the shy ones.

"Hellooooo nurse", Emmett sings out of nowhere, startling the both of us. Unfortunately Emmett doesn't quite comprehend the meaning of a whisper or keeping it within earshot cause we're not the only ones that seems startled; Miss Swan's head whips right in our direction.

Gaze immediately landing on me, I stiffen, not really knowing what to say or do. That taunting eyebrow rises again, along with the corner of her lip and the only thing that runs through my mind is fucking her right there against her car. Showing her and the rest of the school just who the fuck I am. Rosalie fucking Hale! But instead, I glare and then challenge her with my own little defiant eyebrow.

"Good morning, Miss Swan", Leah coos a little too seductively as the said woman begins to walk towards us, waving her hand and cheesing like an idiot. The smirk that was plastered onto Miss Swans face just turns into a grin.

"Good morning, Leah. Mister McCartney and," she eyes me slowly, thoroughly yet subtly giving me a once over, "Miss Hale..."

My eyes widen a bit before I blink a few times. My brows slowly start to crease in confusion. How the fuck does she know who I am?

"Wow, she knows my name." Oh so now he understands the concept of whisper?

"I do hope your ankle is feeling better", she stops in front of us with Nessie awkwardly standing a few feet behind. For some reason, I get this strange feeling in my belly and my head instantly drops at her approach.

"It's okay, I guess. A bit swollen which probably means I'll have to sit out during practice but whatever." I take a glance at her again, and though she isn't looking at me directly, I can tell that she's looking at me from her peripherals.

That fucking smug, all knowing smirk is still plastered on her lips. Bet if I'd suck on them it'd disappear.

"Well if it gets to be too much of a bother, stop by my office third period if you can. I have a free period, so we'll see if we can get it iced up." The smirk slips from her lips and she regards Leah with a look of worry. "If not, feel free to stop by again after school. And you guys are also more than welcome to come too", she eyes Emmett and I, "if you want."

I don't answer as those brown eyes, I notice, flicker towards me. I purse my lips and I just turn my head away, casually, nonchalantly, as if I don't really care.

"Awesome sauce!" I can't help but snort at Emmett's randomness.

"Sister", Nessie huffs irritably.

"Right, well I have to jet. Have to get ready to reach out to the youthful, eager minds. And uh tend to the little one," she points out, hinting at Nessie's impatience. "See you around."

I do my best to avoid eye contact, to avoid those fuck me eyes, but this little game we play is just way too tempting. I look at her and what do you think tugs at her lips as she turns to leave?

That fucking smirk!

Always the smirk!

Fuck me.

I swear it's like she knows something I don't. Like she's the one that's playing with me when it should be the other way around!

What the fuck?

"Dude, what's with the glare?" Leah nudges me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Am I glaring?

"Whatever, let's go."

*H.F.T*

School drags on in its usual dry manner; impossibly slow. I occupy my time with my nails, or staring at the window, half-heartedly paying the teacher any mind.

Forth period lunch finally comes round, and though this tends to be like any other class most of the time, boring and mostly consists of idle gossip thanks to Jessica and her little drones, I still have Leah and Emmet to provide entertainment.

"So you going after school", Leah asks, shifting through her pockets to pay for my water. She's asked me this same question second period and I made my answer quite clear then.

"You already asked me this, Leah. And I said I have work."

"Noooo. Actually I asked if you were coming with me last block, not after school", she says matter-of-factly, poking out her tongue. "That sucks man," she pauses, seemingly deep in thought, "But you would go if you didn't have to work?" It's a question no doubt, but the mirth in her eyes lets me know that shes trying to tease.

"No," I lie, glancing at her sideways and slightly grinning.

"Liar."

"Besides, didn't you go last period? What do you need again f-.."

"-I didnt. couldn't get out of history. She cut me off of bathroom breaks."

"Guess she finally noticed you never come back." I reply humorously.

"Guess so." I shake my head at the suspicious look she's giving me and make my way towards our table. We settle into easy conversation and I must say I'm doing quite well at keeping my thoughts away from a certain brunette.

Well at least until said temptress struts through the back exit. She walks past our table, since it's only a few tables from our own and I immediately perk up, straighten in my chair. A mixture of nicotine and an alluring perfume wafts towards my nose and I twitch, letting my nostrils flare.

"Hey, you okay", comes Emmett's worried voice. I blink a few times and glance towards my right, noting how he and Leah are watching me. Surprisingly enough, Leah not wearing that knowing smirk but is eying me rather worriedly.

"Yeah. Uh..a um sneeze got caught in my nose. False alarm I guess." They go on with their chatter and I take the time to observe my maiden.

She's changed tables today; she now occupies the table just ahead of our own, two or three tables to the right, directly in my eyesight. She's casually munching on a salad, that creeper Cullen apparently bought for her and nodding her head every now and then as Edward talks. Butch leans over suddenly, whispering something in her ear that makes her amused. And I watch fascinated at how her face contorts in laughter. How her eyes seem to squint and her head lulls to the side.

That must have been some funny joke Butch made, because she's practically dying laughing. I smile at her smile, at how carefree she seems.

"Dude, what's with the mega-watt cheese?" Once again, my moment is ruined by my nosy ass friends. Immediately I purse my lips and glare at Leah for her interruption.

Is it too much to ask for a moment to myself?

"Nothing."

"Righhhtttt," she says, obviously not too convinced. "Oh hey! You guys hear about Mallory's party saturday?"

"Yeah I heard. Not sure I'm going though, think I'm scheduled for work."

"Oh come on, Lilly! Call off, you're always working", she pouts, "live a little. We hardly get to hang as it. Plus, it's supposed to be one of the biggest parties of the year."

"Yeah maybe," I shrug," And that's what they said last year." I shake my head, dissapointed." I'm surprised Lauren's parents are even allowing it after last year's."

I'll put it like this. Tyler, a mutual friend of sorts, had way too much shrooms and alcohol. The poor boy thought he was the human torch; practically burned down Lauren's pool house.

"Yeah," she chuckles, "lots of crazy happenings that night." A strange twinkle flickers through her eyes as she stares off into nothing. I already recognize the look as something pervy. She's reminiscing about one of her many trysts.

Gag.

"Anyway, you should at least think about it. It's wednesday so that leaves," she purses her lips and begins to count on her fingers; I can't do anything but shake my head.

"Three days", I cut in, deciding it's best for everyone if I helped her out a bit. She nods her head vigorously and grins like Spongebob.

Issues.

*H.F.T*

"Afternoon Cullen", Leah bounds into class, roughly patting Edward on the back. As expected, he practically chokes on his coffee, sending a fierce glare Leah's way.

"Not today, Clearwater. I'm not in the mood for your shenanigans."

"Aww, but you have no idea how much I look forward to our little games."

"Keep it up and you'll be looking _forward_ to detention."

Why does this sound familiar?

"Eddie," she tisks, shaking her head with that big grin on her face, "thought we already been through this."

"Leah," I cut in, deciding its best for her sake to give him a break. It'll be kind of hard for her to play Lacrosse if she's ALWAYS in detention, "not today please?" She purses her lips, hums thoughtfully then sighs, putting her hands up in mock surrender.

"Thank you, Rosalie." Professor bed head smiles genuinely. Of course Leah snorts along with Emmet and I shoot them both disapproving looks. They shut up.

Halfway through class, I end up having a nicotine fit and politely excuse myself to the restroom.

It's relatively empty, aside from the loner Goth kid, Jane, putting on her mascara; I ignore her and step into a stall. Carefully standing on the toilet seat I slightly open the window just above me, light my cig and inhale deeply. I sigh as it fills my lungs, temporarily numbing my nerves. This continues for the next few minutes; inhale, think about Swan, exhale.

"You're not supposed to smoke in here." Lazily I turn my head at the snarpy remark, and I'm greeted by an annoyed looking Nessie.

Such a goody goody.

"Tell me, princess," I begin, puffing out the last bit of smoke and turning slightly, giving her the slightest bit of my attention, "does it look like I care if I'm _supposed_ to smoke in the bathroom or not?" I challenge her with my eyebrow, stepping down from my previous position and moved so that I'm right in front of her. I stare down at her, sizing her up and smirking as she flees from my stare.

"I'm..j-just saying...it's a hazard. Not only to you're health but it could start a fi-" I stop her there, raising my hand up and rolling my eyes at just how much of a 'square' she is. "Again, I don't care. But if you're that concerned about it, then why don't you go run and tell the principal, or your sister for that matter? Either way, just do me two favors: shut the fuck up and get out of my way Spaz", I hiss, watching as she flushes, more out of fear than embarrassment.

Her lips trembles a bit before her teeth scrap against it; my face twitches at the sight of tears welling in her eyes.

Oh for fuck's sake!

So I'm a bit harsh, what of it? It's her sister's fault you know. It's her fault that I'm all edgy.

Still.

"Look, Nessie I didn't mean that I'm sorr-", before I can even finish my apology, she's already running out the bathroom.

"And I thought I was a cunt," Jane retorts dryly, shaking her head and mirroring Nessie's action but at a much slower pace.

"Whatever." I wave both of em off and briefly look myself over in the mirror. "You really are a cunt, Rosalie. And maybe even a bitch, but whatever. You're still a _bad_ bitch." Smiling at my reflection, I give a wink and make my way out the door

_"Wonder how long I've been gone? Bet Leahs probably mouthing_ off." I muse to myself as I pop a piece of gum into my mouth.

"Nessie, something's wrong. You don't just cry for no reason." My ears perk up at that sinful, worried voice and I pause as I round the corner. Standing in the middle of the hallway is Miss Swan and the little spaz.

I can't believe she actually told.

That little Narc.

"I'm fine," she reassures, wiping at her face vigorously; I can't see Swan's reaction since her back is towards me, but I'm guessing she's not too happy. "Really, it's no-", She looks ups suddendly, directly at me and bites her lip, "thing."

That seems to get Swan's attention because she's now looking in my direction; that brow slowly raising questionably.

"I gotta go back to class," Nessie says, pulling away from her sister. Miss Swan moves to object but falls short; I take that as my cue to leave.

"That was a rather long bathroom break, Miss Hale", Edward states, eying me questionably, "I do hope everything is okay?"

"Everything's fine, Mr. Cullen. Guess my stomach has been bothering me." And cue the snickers.

"Yeah, she had to drop the kids off at the pool, _Edmond_. And in case you're wondering, which I know you are, her shit don't smell like roses", Leah laughs out. She's in tears right now, having a damn giggle fit as I face palm myself.

I swear its like she's begging for a detention.

"Detention", He says, not a moment after I think it.

The bell rings.

"Doesn't count", she sings, taking off towards the door, "technically I wasn't in your class when you gave that, so bend over." She thrusts her hips, suggestively and takes off.

I laugh, since it's the only thing I can do. Girl has serious issues.

*H.F.T*

"Rosy", Emmett greets, yanking me into a bear hug as I step into the house. I do my best to reciprocate but I'm just too damn tired.

Eric wasnt at work today so that meant I actually had to do something. And for reasons unknown, that something turned out to be a lot! Stocking, reorganizing the books and music on the shelves is a very daunting task. Add to the fact that _Barnes and Nobles_ was unusually busy today; equals sore back, major headache, and a serious need for a manicure.

Yeah, I work a nerdy job at a bookstore. What of it? I mean just because I'm all posh, pristine, and have that whole anti-nerd swag going on doesn't mean I don't secretly love reading, because I do. Since I started working here a year ago, I've read over eighty books, my favorite thus far being the Jane Austin series.

"Hey, Emmy", I give him a gentle peck to the lips as he releases his hold on me.

"How was work?"

"Ugh, tiring Emm. I don't know why it was so busy", I say, kicking my shoes off and walking towards the fridge. "Hey Jazzy!" I kiss said boy on the cheek, ruffling his hair before opening a water; Jazz sighs and pats his curly hair down in a irritated manner. He returns his attention to an algebra book, scowling in concentration.

"What'd mom cook", I ask no one in particular, but it's Emmett that obliges with a grin, leaning forward against the Island.

"Smothered chicken breast, rice, and steamed broccoli."

My favorite.

"With the cheese of course," he adds as an after thought, answering my unspoken question.

"Ugh," I groan unabashedly, both at Emmett's hands working the knots in my feet and my mother's orgasmic cooking skills.

"That good, huh?" Emmett's brow quirks.

"Oh yeahhhh," I moan, tilting my head back for extra effect.

"Gross", Jasper mutters, finally getting fed up with my questionable display. I chuckle at his fleeting form.

"So, how'd the little after school special go?" His brows raise suddenly, obviously shocked at my question, just as I push my plate to the side.

"How'd you kno-."

"Leah text me at work, said you guys were 'hanging' with Miss Swan, though she left early for her 'quality time' with Edward."

"Ahh. Don't know why I'm surprised, but yeah. We stopped by there and I hung for a while after Leah went to serve her sentence. She's pretty cool if I say so myself. Really got to know her. She's Not at all shy. We shared a couple of pot stories", he laughs in recollection "tried my luck with the other stories too, if ya know what I mean", He wiggles his brow suggestively."But she wasn't having it. Dodged each and every question."

He spends the next thirty minutes or so gushing over how amazing she is. How down to earth and awkwardly quirky she tends to be. At one point, he refers to a comment she made about Edward, saying how much of an arrogant douche he is and how that "sexy" smirk makes him look like a creeper. I laugh of course, since I know exactly which smirk she's referring to.

She made a comment about some other teachers and even student as well, laughing at how everyone seems to want to play with the "Shiny new toy." The way Emmett put it, she said none of them stood a chance, especially not the prepubescent boys; she doesn't date boys. It wasnt said in a snobbish way, but rather in a way that only spoke the truth. Honestly, there's nothing any of these boys could do for her. Hell, they can't do shit for me really.

The attention she needs requires that of a man. Only a man could handle that. Or me. And of course Emmett subtly stated this fact as well. Ask her if a girl stood a chance and she gave him a pointed, humorous look right before she politely dismissed the conversation. Well technically she never confirmed or denied anything, so I should take that as a good sign right?

"You should come next time. Get to know her a bit, purge your curiosity", he points out, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, maybe loser", I say, pinching his cheek and standing to leave. "Oh hey, did you uh...do that english homework yet? Didn't quite get around to it at work."

"Yeah, I did it", He retorts dryly, raising a smug little eyebrow, "What of it?" He's really gonna make me work for this I see.

"Well, I was just wondering if you could, ya knoww...?" I trail off in hopes that he'll get my meaning.

"Ha, you just called me a loser and actually expect me to do your work?"

Sigh.

"Oh come on, Emm", I whine, pouting my lips and throwing myself at him; I hit him with my biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

"What's in it for me?"

Deep sigh.

"I'll," I pause as i mull over my options, "get you that game you've been talking about?"

"And?"

And? I sigh deeply and shake my head.

"I'll flash you a boob?"

"Done."

Knew that'd be the deal breaker.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My apologies for keeping y'all bitches waitin lol(j/p) I was too busy getting mind fucked by Bioware's epic fail of a game: Mass Effect 3. Three letters: Wtf. Smh alright a few things. 1. This chapter is more of Leah/Rose, but dont worry, theres more Rose/Bella to come. 2. This chapter is not beta'd so please forgive any mistakes. I tried lol. 3. This chapter contains sex, whether its good or bad sex, I dont know. Writing sex is actually pretty hard...and awkward. I dont know how many times puss came in on me making sex noises and talking to myself smh. 4. Still unsure where this will lead. 5. I got ALOT of alerts and that makes me happy. Though, imagine how many REVIEWS Id have(about 100) if every one of y'all mofos did just that..REVIEWED. I wont complain too much though, but its something for y'all to mull over. 6. I dont really like this chapter and I may just rewrite it but im not sure. I didnt intend on putting sex in here so soon, but a reader requested it and I couldnt have Rose and Bella go at it, since that havent really even established a connection. 7. Im very glad that everyone is enjoying this and I hope I dont disappoint. Thanks for the reviews, alerts etc, its appreciated.**

**GoldenNugget: Thanks so much, its nice to know we have a fan base. Its very flattering:)**

**Apocalyptic-Wasp: Its an honor to have you on board with this, im a huge fan of your Leah/Bella fic. Loved it!**

**PeppersInYourMartini:Not sure if I addressed this the last time, but lol, um more Edward? Hmm, im not sure about that one. How should I put this? I dont really...like Edward. No offense to you or any other #teamEdward fan of course, but yeah, dont get down with him. So its highly unlikely, but... I do aim to please, so I guess we'll just have to wait and see.**

**Okay lmao this is completely off topic, but Giveit2me: if thats you in that profile pic, then id most definitely give it to you alright! Cause hot damn, you know you dead wrong! Im just sayin...round of applause to yo parents for having you lol. **

**Alright, back to business. Read, review, enjoy and all that other stuff.**

In less than a week, this Swan, this enigma lured me in like a moth to flame and completely invaded my mind.

For fucks sake, aside from yesterday the women hasn't uttered a single word to me and im already head over fucking heels!

Its unheard of!

_"I wonder what's she doing right now...?"_

"She probably has a facebook.." Leah says out of nowhere; shes laying on her back, head propped against my bare stomach. I hear her deep intake of air, right before its released with a puff of smoke.

We're in my room, chilling on a lovely friday afternoon. And by chilling I mean smoking pot and playing hookie.

Well at least she is anyway; I have a good reason for staying home, unlike Leah.

Thanks to her, I managed to dislocate my damn shoulder.

**Flashback**.

"You coming to watch me wreck at practice?" Lead prods, flashing me her doe eyes. Shes been bugging me since lunch.

I roll my eyes at how ridiculous she being, fluttering her lashes and pouting; she knows I cant say no to that.

And I dont.

As promised I show up after school, and watch her get in her zone from the side lines.

Its my off day, a rare feat in its own, so I thought Id be nice and indulge her.

She is my bestfriend after all.

I watch in both amazement and horror as she dances on the field, getting tackled every so often.

I wince at how hard their body's seem to collide and wonder to myself just how she could find this thrilling?

_"The body to body contact.."_ I muse to myself, giggling like a school girl. _"She probably shamelessly feels them up whenever they collide."_

I shake my head, knowing full well that Leah probably gets her rocks off from this in some sick twisted way.

She waves suddenly, taking off her head gear and grinning like the grinch.

She looks bulky in her shoulder gear as she begins running towards my direction.

"Hey, you came." She reaches for the water bottle just by my foot. Her head cocks back as she chugs and I watch as her skin seems to glisten in the sun.

Shes beautiful, and the thought makes me ache in a very specific spot suddenly.

I bite my lip.

Shes got my attention more than anything now. Her hair his completely knatted to her forehead and her stomach, arms, and back are completely drenched.

She looks wild, dangerous, tempting. I can see why she finds it thrilling now.

A bead of sweat rolls from her collar bone and disappears in the valley between her breast, which I notice seem to be straining against her sports bra.

_"Look away damn it!"_

"-Do I make you horny, baby?" She teases, doing a very bad Austin Powers impersonation. That grin is still there, and its accompanied by that eyebrow as well.

"Shut up." I mumble shyly, turning my head away in embarrassment; she chuckles at the rare tinge in my cheeks and suddendly my hands seem fascinating.

"Aww, thats cute. Rosy's being all timid!" She coos, pinching my cheeks and snickering. I make a face at her which only seems to entertain her more.

"Careful now," she teases further, stepping closer and completely invading my personal space. Shes challenging me, and that thought and the feeling of her breath against my face makes my breath hitch. "You know how I love your faces. Specially your _love_ faces.." I stiffen at the feeling her lips against my ear. I cant see her but I know shes smirking.

"So when you gone slut that butt for me?" She asks seductively, wrapping her arms around my waist, bringing us closer.

Wow, really? Straight to the point as always.

I can feel myself reacting to her words, clouding my senses, along with her smell; she smells like sweat but I can also still make out whatever soap or deodorant she used.

"Never," is my smug reply as turn my head away from her attempted kiss.

"_Girlllll_ stop playin." She says playfully, lips ghosting across my cheeks. "We should be body to bodyyyyy," she sings," You and I both know you want to anyway."

"A bit arrogant, dont you think?" I look at her sideways with a smile grazing my lips and raise an eyebrow.

"No arrogance whatsoever. Just honesty." She shrugs, grinning like a maniac.

"Honesty, huh?" Her head nods slowly with that big ol cheese plastered on her face. "Well here's a little honesty of my own. I aint fuckin, you aint fuckin, aint gone be no fuckin tonight."

"Tonight," she laughs," but never not never."

"Oh thats not just a never. Its a never ever." I conclude, somewhat leaning into her.

"Well you want to know what I have to say about that?"

Here we go.

"What?"

"Girl, drop them drawls, Im about to hit that-"

Oh my god, really?

"-Open up them legs, bout to hit that-"

Again with the singing? And dancing?(She doing some weird dance, thrusting her hips. I dont know.)

"-Im about ta, bust it, bust it, bust it-"

Thats not even the words.

"-Bust it, bust it, bust it, bust it-"

"-Clearwater, get your ass back on this field!" Butch yells, bringing her out of her very special zone.

Thank god.

She sighs heavily, straightening her posture from what I can only describe as a froggy stance.

"Ya heard the man," she nods towards the annoyed women. "Gotta go show out, cheer for me sweets!" Before I can even react shes stealing a kiss.

"Hey!" I yell at her retreating form; glaring as a small smile plays on my lips. She regards me with a quick turn, shrugging with a big dumb grin. The kiss she stole was quick, and more like a peck on the lips, but its still a kiss.

A kiss that are only mine to give.

"Cheater!" She dismisses me with a wave and shake of her head.

She settles back on the field and hold my attention for awhile, but after awhile I zone out.

My thoughts drift to Ms. Swan.

She looked so damn fine today in that mid thigh sun dress and baby dolls shoes; she looked innocent.

Innocently sinful, like she was begging to be fucked.

By me of course.

_"I wonder what shes doing, thinking? Maybe I should go see her, sneak off for awhile and see what shes up to. Chat a bit, get to know her. Fuck her..."_ Before I can even let the pervy smile creep up on my lips, I hear Leahs voice yelling, coaxing me out of my thoughts yet again.

"Rose look out!" I blink a few times just as a rather large looking female comes barreling towards me. Her back is towards me and shes in the midst of catching the ball in the Lacrosse stick and has no clue what's about to happen.

I do.

I should move away, I need to. I know this, but my legs wont move. She hurdles into me at my side and I brace my myself, curling my arm in front of me out of instinct. It does nothing of course, the loud yelp I give makes that evident.

"Shit, Rose are you okay?" I can hear Leah talking to me, but I can really focus on her face.

I feel dizzy, I feel nauseous.

Someone tugs at the arm Im cradling, making me hiss in pain.

"Somebody go get the nurse!"

"Shes not here. She left at three.." Someone informs Butch. She huffs irritably before Leah voice rings into my ears.

"Ms. Swan! Hey, over here!"

_"Ms. Swan? When did she get here?_

"Rose..?" I squint through my dizziness and stared up at both the sun and the dweller of my every thought.

"Can you hear me, Rosalie? Does anything hurt?"

"My...my arm.." I hiss out at the light touch she gives.

"Im going take you to my office and im going to get that cut on your forehead taken care.." Cut? I absolutely cannot afford to have a cut on my damn face! "Then im going to take a look at your arm, okay?" Slowly I nod my head in understanding. On cue, she and Leah cautiously help me to my feet.

"Fuck!" She hadnt meant to, but Leah brushed against my throbbing arm, making me wince.

"Sorry babe," I take a quick glance at Ms. Swan from the corner of my eye just as Leah says this, and notice the rather strange look shes giving us.

"Alright," Ms. Swan begins, after five tortuous minutes of making me wince, curse, and yell. "I dont believe you broke anything, but you did dislocate it. I can pop it back in but it is going to be quite painful..."

Great.

"Well what else option is there.." Its not a question, more of a statement. Cause really, what else can she do?

She nods in affirmation. "Alright, you might want to hold on to something. Leah..?" Leah doesnt have to be told twice, her hand grasps my own and I squeeze it in anticipation "Okay, on the count of three." My eyes shut immediately.

"One, two..."

Pop.

_"...Ahhhh!"_

My mouth flies agape; it takes a moment for me to utter a word and to even register the pain. But when I do, its unbearable.

"WHAT THE FUCK! You...you said on three..." I whimper as my arm dangles at my side.

"You were anticipating that, and it would of been much worse, trust me.." She gives me an apologetic look before carefully placing my arm in a homemade sling. "Its not much, I know but it'll have to do until you have it properly looked at. Which I urge you to do as soon as possible."

"I'll uh...have my dad look at it when he gets home later." I mumble more to myself, adjusting my arm and wincing slightly.

"You're dads in the medical field?"

"Umm yeah. Dr. Carlisle, Micheal Hale."

"_He's_ your dad?" She deadpans, utterly shocked. "He's one of the top leading surgeons in...in the country! You know how profound that is?"

Immediately I sigh. I dont need to be reminded of just who my father really is, I live with him for fucks sake.

"Yes, im very aware of how 'profound' that is." I reply dryly, suddenly wishing this whole situation was over and done with.

"You dont seem all that enthused about it. You really are lucky to-"

"Lucky?" I snort. "I hardly think having a 'famous' father, who's hardly even around, and who expects his kids to follow in his oh so high and mighty foot steps is any form of luck. I mean god! Everybody has this positive, angelic vision of the guy, but guess what? His shit stinks just like everybody else's!"

A very long and awkward pause.

"I um, I didnt mean anything by it. I was just kind of amazed is all..." Theres a small frown forming on her lips and I literally want to slap myself for being the cause.

She silently continues on with straightening her work area; I chance a glance at Leah and she scowling.

What the hell does she want me to do?

"You're free to leave now. Do try to have that arm and your head looked at.." She says coldly, not even bothering to meet my gaze.

Fuck my life.

"Yeah, thanks again Ms. S. See ya round.." Leah ushers us out the door and down the hallway before I can give my own little thank you.

"What the hell was that?" She hisses, gently dragging me towards my car. "You just bit her head off for no reason!"

"You know how I am when it comes to my dad.." I respond haughtily; she regards me with a glare but then soften into a look of understanding. "I didnt mean to," I sigh in defeat.

My dad and I have sort of a rocky, love/hate type of relationship. We love each other of course. I am his and he is mine after all. But I _dislike_ him. I hate that he's never around when I need him. It not only puts a strain on our relationship but mothers and Jaspers as well. I really dislike him for not being there for Jasper more than anything.

He's sixteen, very impressionable and somewhat of a fragile boy still. These years, right now, are the most important years of his life. Puberty, girls, learning how to find and understand himself is something neither I or my mother can fully help him with. Only a man can show a boy how to be a man.

But no, he'd rather sit on his high fucking horse, with his perfectly white collar coat and play fucking doctor all damn day. Even on his days off, he's still working and it sickens me.

I dont understand how the hell my mother deals with it. I guess she figures he better off working than cheating. Which we all know he would never do. Thats the one thing I can say Im glad of. He's beyond in love with my mom; out of all of us, shes the one that sees and talks to him the most.

I dont know. Maybe im just being too hard on him? He is trying to make a foundation for us.

But still.

"Yeah, I know how you are, Lilly. But you really gotta work on that temper of yours if you expect to get anywhere with sweetcheeks.."

My eyebrow lifts questionably at the nickname she obviously gave her.

"Right, well...call you later?" I plop down in my Benz and turn the ignition with my good hand just as she closes the door for me.

"Please do." She grins and then puckers her lips suggestively while leaning forward a bit. Smiling to myself I arch an eyebrow at her smooshy face.

"What are doing?"

"Its my kissy face. You always give me a goodbye kiss," she pouts, furrowing her brows for extra effect. I shake my head, laughing, but indulge her nonetheless.

I lean in, purposely avoiding her puckered lips and plant a soft kiss to the side of her face, close to her chin and just about near the corner of her mouth.

"You're no fun." She beams despite her words then silently usher me off with her hands. "Call me!"

**End flashback**

"Thats random." I conclude, already a step ahead of her on facebook, though I havent quite decided whether to search or not

"Not really since I know your thinking about her..." She shifts from her back, her hair tickling my bare stomach as she does so, and though im not looking, I can feel her eyes on me.

"I wasnt," I lie, finally taking a glance below, where our eyes meet. She gives me this "if you say so" look and I cant do anything but roll my eyes.

She knows me so well.

Phone forgotten, I gladly take the magic stick being handed my way and inhale before passing it back. I usually dont indulge in weed but lets just say, Leah doesnt take no for an answer.

She hit me with the whole _Friday_ line,"I know you dont smoke. But ima get you high today. Its friday, you aint got no job, and aint got shit to do..."

I corrected her of course. Saying I do infact have a job, but im just off.

And what did I get?

I shake of the head.

"So you coming to the party right?" She inquires nonchalantly, gaining a sudden gasp from me.

I shouldnt find this certain situation too surprising, but I do.

I've said it before, that this is nothing particularly new. But this, having her tongue massage the muscles of my stomach, making it taunt before sucking gently is a first.

Usually when we hang out, we end up kissing or do light petting through clothing, but shes never used her tongue in this manner.

It has me somewhat nervous, but more importantly excited.

"I...I um..I dont know." I finally manage, hissing as I feel her tongue dip into my belly button; she takes a puff and then blows the smoke on my wet skin.

I shiver and throb in a very specific place.

"I really wish you would. It'll be fun." She husks, emphasizing the word "fun" by gliding her tongue all the way up towards my bra glad breasts, where she gently nips one of the peaks straining against the fabric.

I arch at the act, exhaling deeply. Shes practically on me now, hovering, just as she places a toned thigh between my legs and nips at my flesh again, teasing it through the fabric.

Through my now lust filled haze, I glance at the magic stick in her hand. Doing my best not to hump her leg, I take it and bring it towards my lips, inhaling deeply and focus on everything shes invoking in me.

The pot definitely enhances the experience.

"Leah?" I breathe, stilling the hand thats reaching for the front clasp of my bra. She stares at me, nostrils flaring as she breathes heavily; I can see the darkness, the lust in her eyes and it entices me.

Im not sure what im want to say. Stop? Continue? We should stop. I know how she feels and regardless of how much we both apparently want this, it could mess of our friendship.

I debate my options, staring intently in her eyes, since I know shes debating just as much as me, and take a drag. Her eyes flicker and with a grin and moves closer and captures my lips in a languid kiss. Its slow and precise; she inhales the smoke from my lungs and then puffs it out of her nose.

I deepen the kiss, despite what my brain is telling me, pulling her close with my good arm securely wrapped around her neck.

Quite honestly, Leah is by far the best kisser I know. Each swipe of her mouth, caress of tongue is done with care and technique. She can break any coherent thought you have with a single touch of her soft, plump lips.

I could die right now. Or come, which im pretty sure shes capable of doing as well just from kissing.

"What are we doing?" I pant out, pulling back. She peppers kisses around my bruised lips, sucking lightly and nibbling. Long forgotten, my hand tightens in a fist, crumbling the joint into nothing.

I've got goosebumps and my skin is pink, flushed, with my body's arousal; I bite my lip as hers makes a swipe at my ear and shamelessly jerk upward from the pressure of her thigh.

"Im getting the sample you promised me, Rosalie" She purrs suggestively, apply just a bit more pressure and kneading my now bare breast. I cry out, unabashedly humping her thigh. "You're wet," her voice sounds strained; her words, the sounds coming out of my mouth, and the fact that im humping her like a dog, make my already flustered skin, brighten. "I can feel you through your shorts."

Her mouth descends down my neck, the dip in my throat, my collar bone and then stops right at my right breast where she flicks her tongue and envelopes the pink peak; I bite my lip harder in hopes of keeping quiet, but as soon as her hand finds the spot on the back of my knee, I let out a moan that would put a porn star to shame.

"Sensitive are we?" I hear her chuckle, breath tickling my flesh.

We should stop. Oh god, we should stop, but its feel so good. So right and so wrong.

"You...you said you just wanted to make out." Im finally able to have a moments clarity as she temporarily stops her ministrations. She peers up at me, mouth still latch onto my nipple before letting it go with a wet pop. I immediately groan at the look in her eyes, the want, need, and try not to squirm when the air from her nostrils tickle the still wet flesh.

"I didnt say which lips I wanted to taste, Lilly." To make her point clear, she moves the hand that was underneath my thigh so that its now playing with the edge of my shorts.

"Im very curious to find out several things right now." She hums in response to her words, debating." One being if your into the whole freak talk? Two, are you wearing panties? And three, what kind," she snaps the elastic of my shorts. "Satin lace? Cotton white? Boy shorts? I honestly dont care. Its what's hidden underneath that has my attention." Her hand moves beneath the fabric, but not under my panties, to cup my ass.

"Lace. Thats nice," she murmurs against my skin.

"Im curious about the sounds you'll make. Especially when I do this.." She gives a rough squeeze to my ass and I moan wantonly.

Her mouth descends upon my neck again, making it that much harder to think.

"Leah?"

Im starting to panic. Though I shouldnt, I want this.

But...

"You're scared," she says as she finally pulls back, staring me in the eye; its not at all question.

I dont say anything. Theres no need.

She knows me so well.

"Look, I know you think that this, if we do this, it could mess things up-"

"-It will."

"-It _could_. But it wont.."

Its bullshit, she and I both know.

"How do you know?"

"I know, because I wont let it." She sits up a bit so that shes now level with my face and she stares at me with so much intensity that I want to look away. But I cant.

"You're thinking way too much into this, Rose. Just go with it." She tries to convince, but the look on my face lets her know that shes failing.

"Come onnn," she whines, giving me her puppy dog eyes, and I almost relent, but I dont. "Its a one time thing, Rose. Im promise..."

She may know me, but I know her just as well. This could be more than just a one time thing.

She opts for a different approach when my worry becomes that much more evident on my face.

"I dont wanna be loved. I dont wanna be loved," She grins, dragging out the "d" in her acapella voice.

I roll my eyes at her attempt to sing her way into my panties, but smile nonetheless, cause it is quite funny.

"I just want a quick-ie," she begins peppering the skin of my neck with kisses. "No bite marks, no scratches, and no hick-eys.."

"-Shut up," I giggle, slightly pushing her away before becoming more serious.

She notices of course, and sighs and mirrors the serious look on my face.

"Look, I know how you feel. I know what this is," she frowns a bit, gliding her hands over my face, resting it against my cheek. "I know what to expect, and im fine with it. I cant fully have you the way that I want, so I want this moment. All I want and all im asking for is this one moment and thats it. But I wont force you. Just say the word and I'll stop; we'll act as if nothing happen.."

Shes being completely open and honest about this, taking it very seriously and im grateful for that. But it still doesnt change the fact that im terrified of what this could mean.

I want this, but I shouldnt.

And she expects me to act as if nothing happened, _if_ I so choose to go through with this?

Is she insane?

I know shes right, that all she wants is this moment, but she wrong too; she also wants so much more. She knows things may change after this, and yet she still wants it? Since she cant fully have me , shes still willing to endure so many possible bad outcomes just to have a part of me?

Its wrong. The fact that I want it is wrong, and the fact that things may never be the same after this is wrong.

Not only that, but even if I say no, how am I suppose to pretend like none of this has happened?

Mind made up, the only reply I can give is,"but it is happening.." Suddenly lips and teeth are crashing together sloppily with need.

We're sucking, licking and biting at each others face as if its the last time we'll ever see each other again.

Every movement is fast past thus far; kisses, caresses, words, but as soon as her hands reach for the elastic band of my shorts again, everything slows down.

She pulls back suddenly despite my protest and shifts so that she sitting on her knees, hands resting on my own bent knees, caressing as she peers down at me.

Its intense, her stare. Its unabashed, unashamed, and unrelenting. She takes in every ounce of flesh revealed to her sight.

I watch, flushed and completely fascinated by her gaze; her bruised bottom lip, which im sure my own mirrors, take refuge between her teeth.

I bite my own in response.

With a look I can only describe as awe, she leans forward slightly and slowly ghost her right hand over my thigh, throbbing center, quivering stomach and up the apex of my chest, and then follows the same path downward again.

"Damn," she heaves a sigh, shaking her head in disbelief. "Words cant even describe how utterly fucking beautiful you are, Rosalie."

Her words create a bubbly feeling in my stomach and I instantly shy away.

"And god," her head shakes again," that right there," she points towards my heated face. "That fuckin blush, gets me so fucking wet. Its not even funny..."

These words wash over me with purpose, creating a tingly feeling that settles right between my legs, caressing both my slick folds and painfully throbbing clit.

I bet it'd sound and feel so much better if she'd say again, against me, in between my legs, engulfing my pussy as if its her last supper.

My legs try to close in response to my thoughts, but her hands grasping my knees, and the fact that shes still somewhat sitting between me instantly denies my need to create friction.

"Relax," she says, repositioning my legs so that my feet are on either side of her own, feet slat on the bed. "Can you take you're shorts...and panties off for me?"

If its possible, it seems as though that hungry, dark glint in her eye just darkened.

So far I've been unlike myself, very submissive in my actions; so, deciding to play my own little game, my fingers hook around my waist band and I grin in satisfaction at the expected look on her face.

Shes practically salivating and I havent even done anything.

"So this is what you want?" I whisper teasingly, Slowly gliding the elastic down my hips, taking the lace with it. "You're very visual. You like like to watch, huh?" I end my rant with a gentle flick of my wrist, flinging the rest of my modesty to the side.

Im in control now. That much is certain from her sudden intake of air at the sight of me. She mutters a fuck when I purposely expand my legs wider, opening myself to her.

"Oh im very visual baby." She practically moans." But I tend to go both ways; I like to look...and touch." She moves to do that exact thing, but a strong foot to the chest stops her.

"Nuh, uh, uh." I tisk, sitting up and leaning against my elbow while my toes make invisible designs on her visible abs. "Im in control."

She frowns at this, but soon regards me with a shocked yet aroused look when my foot presses against the center of her very tight jeans.

She doesnt shy away of course, just presses herself into it more.

"The jeans. Lose em." With the help of my foot, I push her to her feet, and watch as she fumbles with the buttons of her jeans. Shes frantic in her movements, shifting between watching her hands, and watching my own, which are lazily drawing closer to my heated center.

"Fuck me," is all she breathes when I finally do cup myself, humming in satisfaction. My head lolls back at first, but then I force my eyes to meet her own and take notice to the fact that shes stopped her attempts of freeing her lower half just to look at the scene between my thighs.

"Leah..." I draw out my moan and hopes of drawing her attention.

It works.

"The pants or no hands.." I tease, removing my hands from their previous position. She smirks, and with a quick flick to the wrist, her pants drop to the floor.

"Wow, really?" I find myself shaking my head and chuckling to myself as I eye her little boy underwear.

"What can I say," she shrugs with a that smirk still plastered on her face. "I like Spiderman," she steps out of them and begins stalking towards the bed. "And my spidey senses are beyond tingling.."

Theres a sudden shift in power when she not so gently grasps my ankle and drags me from the center of the bed so that im now at the edge.

She immediately drops to her knees, positions my legs over her shoulders and breathes against me.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale. You have the prettiest, pinkest, and yummiest lookin snatch I've ever seen.." My breath hitches at her words and I feel my body twitch in anticipation.

Theres a pregnant pause right before she assaults me, making my eyes fly straight to the ceiling.

"Leah!" Is my long, drawled out whimper, one hand roughly grasping her hair while the other latches onto my sheets, curling and uncurling.

Starting near my anus, her tongue flattens, right before swooping upward into my folds, curling and then dipping in and out.

My jello like arm finally gives way from the distinct sound of slurping, followed by the feel and sound of her humming.

"Fuck!" My body begins twisting and jerking in time with her ministrations. But its a very specific motion of her tongue, in which she draws her tongue out and all the way up, taking my juices with her, and latches onto my engorged clit, that has me both pulling against and away from her.

"Oh fuck me, dont stop!" With each slurp and suck of her tongue I find myself pulling back more, despite my words.

"Im trying to," she chuckles against me, sending the vibrations right where her mouth is latched. "But you keep running..."

She forces me closer, so close to the point that my lower half is only being supported by her hands on my hips and my thighs hold on her shoulders.

Her tongue flattens again against me before she begins rapidly twirling it in circles; she give a long, drawled out slurp.

She alternates her movements between, biting, sucking, delving and licking; I find myself seeking yet still trying to flee because the feeling is just too deliciously overwhelming.

"Stop running," she chastises against me again, invoking ungodly noises from me after giving a tender slap to my ass; I concede, fucking her face with so much vigor.

She starts humming again, swiping and slurping her tongue which has me right on the precipice of paradise. Buts its the brief two or three strokes of her finger, inside my anus, something that has never been done to me before, that makes me come undone.

She doesnt let go of me right away, just slows down her ministration, licking up every drop and helping me down from my high.

Im briefly aware of her climbing up my body, smothering my own with hers and kisses me.

She kisses me languidly, using her tongue, letting me taste myself; its not a bad taste is what I conclude, just something Id probably have to get use to.

Theres unspoken need behind these kisses, and I briefly wonder if I was the only one satisfied.

I get my answer when her hand squeezes between us and heads right into her panties; I assume this anyway, since I cant see.

But im confirmed when I feel her knuckles graze my own flesh and I jump at the contact. She starts whimpering and apologizing profusely as she works both of us, as if shes doing something wrong.

More like something wrongly good.

I cant help but note that the sounds shes making is by far the sexiest things I've ever heard.

Why?

Because shes got that high pitched girly squeal thing going on. You know what im talking about.

The whole "Oh god, im sorry. Im so fuckin sorry."But its all moany and groany, in that pornographic type of way.

I like it. I finally understand why guys go crazy for it.

The noises, the fact that her voice is wavering between highs and lows, and the semi-strained look on her face, has my body humming for her yet again.

"Take off your underwear." I moan against her lips, stilling her hand and earning a sigh.

She lifts up slightly to do as she told, only bringing them down towards her knees and settles back to her previous position, wedged between my legs.

She, along with myself, let out a surprised gasp at the contact; as soon as her body molds with mine, our pussy's make contact and its sensory overload.

Im about to tell her to do it again, but theres no need. Her body runs on instinct, making her hips jerk in a slow, forward motion.

And fuck me, if this shit doesnt feel good, then im not sure what does.

She guides my legs apart so that there almost in a vertical split, and lets just say that shes lucky im flexible otherwise this would be a no-go.

Theres a specific slow yet hard thrust she gives that has me scratching at her back and calling her name; her body's only reaction is to arch into me, creating more friction.

One leg somehow end up over her shoulder, my shin practically touching my damn pillow, and she begins rubbing herself against me at a much faster past.

"Leah...your phone," I pant out, dazed, as the said objects continuously begins to ring.

"Fuck it, its the alarm..," is all she manages as she begins to sing along with the ring tone.

_Pretty Ricky_ if im not mistaken. I'd laugh if I wasnt too busy moaning.

I hear her murmur a few curses, followed by a confession of her breaking point, and lets just say she aint the only one. If she keeps rubbing under my knee, I wont be too far behind her.

"I not stopping 'til I hear. You. Scream. AHHHHHHHHHHH.."

As she sings this, her body instantly goes stiff , head throw back and everything. My body instantly reacts in the same manner, only as I cum, something warm and very moist settles between my thighs.

Ive never cum twice before.

She collapses on top me, somewhat lower, panting and sighing against my collar bone. She is a bit heavy, I'll admit, but its not completely uncomfortable. I find myself reach for more of her warms; rubbing her back and occasionally running my fingers through her locks.

"That was...awesome!" I chuckle at the lazy grin on her face and nod in agreement.

"It was...but-"

"-I know. I know," she pouts, not even trying to hide her disappointment at the prospects of this being the only time. "Its funny though," she begins humorously. "That 'never ever' turnt out to be with you, havin yo legs cocked back, and with me, and it and beatin it up. I told you we was gonna fuh-uuckkk." She arrogantly sings, placing a kiss to my shoulder.

"Rigghhhhtttt," I shake my head, giggling at the feel of her lips against mine.

"Was it it good," she questions against my lips, smiling as if she doesnt already know the answer.

"It was great," I pull back, giving her a pointed look. "Its the best I ever I had."

Now its my turn to sing.

"Yeah, I know." She laughs, that arrogant smile making its way onto her lips again. "Cause im L.C. You know I fucked, and you fucked back...like a little slut. And you fell in love, yeah, you fell stupid. Cause ya know...I toot it and boot it, ayeee!"

"You're an ass," I laugh, slapping the said thing and getting a very delicious reaction; the feel of her hips thrusting into.

"Hey now," theres that familiar husky tone. "Dont start nothin, it wont be nothin." She makes her point by swerving her hips again and im not shying away from it.

"You sure you ready for another T.K.O?" Is her response as my legs wrap around her. "What happen to this being a one time thing?"

"Just...shut up and kiss me already."

*H.F.T*

Its later in the day now, around six I believe. Everyone is home, including Leah, who is currently eye fucking me from across the table.

I dont shy away from it of course, just like i didnt shy away from the many fuck fests we indulged in today, not too long ago.

We did it a good five more times after the fact, and each time was better than the last.

It wont happen again though, I made my point clear to her again and she agreed, albeit begrudgingly.

"Hows you're arm, Kitten?" Daddy inquires from his spot at the table, papers in hand, and food untouched. "Should probably take a look at it later.."

"Its fine," I begin, taking note to his lack of attentiveness. "I could pull Leahs hair with it." Is my nonchalant reply, knowing full well that he hasn't heard a word I said.

Apparently Jasper did, cause he just sputtered juice all over Emmetts oblivious face.

"Gross, Jazzy!"

"Thats nice, dear."

Yup, he and my mom definitely didnt hear a word I just said.

"It was so nice of you to stop by after school and check on Rose, Leah. Its been awhile since I last saw you..."

Again, he's talking but he's not giving her his undivided attention.

"No problem at all, pops," she begins in a lazy tone, swiveling her fork in her spaghetti and eying me appreciatively with that glint in her eyes. " I enjoyed fucking your daughter."

This time its not only Jasper who chokes on his juice, but Emmett too.

"Im sorry, dear?" Mother finally takes her eyes off her own work, mirroring Emmetts previous oblivious look.

"I _said, _its no problem at all," she pauses, looking at me mischievously before returning her gaze to mother. "Can I have some water?"

"Of course, dear. You dont have to ask."

"Ya hear that, Rose? I dont have to ask. You should get like her." I make a face at her retreating form as she head to the fridge and then blink when a paper towel hits me in the face.

"You guys are so wrong," Emmett pouts," how you know I aint want some water too?" His brows wiggle suggestively as he grins.

" I dont know what your talkin about, Emm..."

"You guys are sick," Jasper concludes, excusing himself from the table.

I roll my eyes and smile at his words, somewhat agreeing with him.

We are pretty sick.

**A/N: Sooooo...you guys like? Dislike? What? Only way I'll know is if you review;)**

**A few references in this Chapter, mostly songs.**

**1. Ace Hood feat Chris brown: Body to Body.**

**2. Waka Flocka Flame: Round of Applause. Though Leahs words arent the original words to the song.(This is one of my favs lol.)**

**3. I made a reference to the movie **_**Friday**_**. Pretty sure everybody has seen it, if not then maybe you should.**

**4. Total: There will be no fuckin me tonight.(I changed the words to this song as well.) Its an old song, but another one of my favs.**

**5. Miguel: Quickie.(Smh, words cant describe how awesome this song is. That whole cd go hard, but **_**Sure Thing**_** is still my fav.)**

**6. Pretty Ricky: Love Like Honey.(Everybody should listen to this shit. Smh, I sang this to my ex once over the phone and lets just say that I had her screaming before the second chorus lmao. It was hot! Dont understand how it happen since I cant sing worth a lick, but she enjoyed it so whateves. Guess I got that panty droppin voice eh? Lol smh.)**

**7. Drake: Best I ever had.**

**8. YG: Toot it and boot it. (Its another one of my favs.)**

**On that note, hope you enjoyed. Gotta go try to start on the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Quick shout out to my cousin Puss and boots for making this story possible. Swear I love that demented brain of yours lol.**

**This was not Beta'd so please forgive any mistakes.**

**I suppose I should warn everybody, since I didnt do it before, that this has very bad, naughty language. Theres some drinking, some smoking, some P-poppin lol, and theres a brief reference to rape. So you're forewarned.**

** Dompierre: Lmao, yea, you already know! Thats my shit, its the first song that plays on my Ipod. "Bust it open, leave iy wet and you know I leave it soakin'. Who next, I dont never close, I stay open!" Lol smh. And nah, I dont smoke and neither does Puss, but her brother does. He's a pot head and that boy, smh, he got issues. Oh and I havent forgot about your story either, just been busy, I'll give it a look.**

**Apocalyptic-Wasp: Lol, yeah, she is a bit weird, but you gotta love her. And I've tried that whole singing into girls panties before. So far, its only worked once, but I wont complain lol.**

**Givit2me: Aye is all good sweetcheeks, I'll still give it to you, but only cause you told me so. Its however you want it, and maybe I'll have you talk that good ol sex conversation in french too? Lol, I likes me a french girl;)**

**Lmao+ smh**

**Svtwifan: Yeah man, that little anal bead, Puss, is very obnoxious lmfao, but you gotta love her. And yes, its beyond awkward writing sex, shit makes me hella uncomfortable, blushing and shit. So not me.**

**Zen2010: Thank you kindly, we're glad that you're enjoying this fic and we'll do our best not to fuck you over lol.**

**All our readers, thanks for the review and adds, its appreciated. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Read and review!**

You know how you tell yourself to let it go? To stop thinking about something, something you shouldnt be thinking about, but of course you think about it anyway?

Yeah, thats exactly what im doing now, telling myself to forget about yesterdays event. But over and over and over again, it just keeps playing in my head.

I cant even concentrate on work; if you can even call me sitting in the corner, away from my managers prying eyes and trying to read a book, work.

I've been staring at the same page for well over a half an hour, just thinking about Leah.

Well not just her. That other _special_ someone has been drifting in and out of my thoughts too, but I've mainly been focused on Leah.

Her hot mouth on my shoulder as she took me from behind to be more specific. And god, it was so unbelievably good. Everything she did to me, I can still feel it.

Particularly between my thighs, but its everywhere as well.

I sigh in frustration, turning the page of whatever im currently _trying_ to read and jump at the sudden vibration of my phone.

"Speak of the devil," I mumble into the phone after touching the green light.

"Oh, thinking about me, are we?"

I shake my head at her husky, teasing tone; she hadnt change as far as I can tell. Granted, its only been a day, but still, she seems as normal as possible.

Wish I could say the same about me. Shes only teasing me, the same as always, but its much more effective now. Its evident between my legs.

"Maybe," I manage as she lets out a chuckle that seems to reverberate against my skin.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Well thats good cause," she pauses and the sound of slurping rings through my ear, "I was thinking about you too." She slurps again and then hums, and god if i didnt just clench.

"What are you sucking on?" I sputter out, mentally slapping myself for giving her an opening. I just know shes gonna say something perverted.

"A cherry lollipop. Its good too. Though, I wish I was sucking on something else if you know what I mean?" I grip the hard covered book in my lap so hard, the edge makes an imprint in my palm.

And ugh, I can just see that smug look on her face. I want to sit on it.

"Leah," its meant to be a warning but it comes out in a very naughty way.

"Damn, I love the way you say my name," slurp," Say it again. Gets my shit so hard."

"Leah!" I say again, only this time it comes out like I want.

"Yeah, just like that. But a little softer," she chuckles at the end of her words, knowing full well how fluster I am, and effectively ending whatever we had going on.

"Leah, your not playing fair."

"Me? You're the one that started it..."

"I most certainly did not! You called me..."

"-Yeah, like I always do. Just like I always tease you. Not my fault you're gettin' all hot and bothered by it now. Need to relax, babe."

Ugh, I hate when shes right.

"You're right. Im still me and you're still you. Nothing to worry about."

"Right. Soooo, whatcha do-innn? Wait, let me guess...nerdin?"

"Yes, Leah," I begin with a giggle," Im reading."

"Thats what I said, nerdin. What time you get off? Hehe, get it?"

I roll my eyes at her usual behavior, laughing to myself a bit.

"I get off never, if you know what I mean?"

"Ha, luckily for you, I dont know. But really, what time you off?"

"Three. Why do you ask?"

I know why she asked.

"Oh you know why. We gotta go hit up the mall for a fit. Party tonight, remember?"

"Funny, cause I dont recall ever confirming my presence..."

"Dude, come on. Its the blow out party of the year! Im talkin' big yo. College girls are going to be there and everything."

What the fuck is she telling me this for?

"College girls?"

"Yeah man, Laurens older sister is on break from the University. They decided to do a little co-op bash, ya know?"

"Yeah well, thats nice for them. And your the only one that cares about college girls, cause I sure dont.."

"Nope, just Ms. Swan right?" I scowl at the phone. "And dont fuckin' scowl at me, im just tellin' the truth."

She knows me so well.

"Whatever. Ms. Swan has nothin' to do with this.."

"-I've got nothin' to do with what?" A very feminine voice inquires, tone somewhat teasing; I know full well who owns such an erotic, sex-me voice.

I literally jump forward out my seat at her unexpected presence and I debate whether or not I should turn around.

"Fuck me," I whisper, somewhat haughtily into the phone.

No, force my head down and fuck me sideways is more like it.

"Okay," Leah says amusedly.

"Shut up. You're not gonna believe who's standing right behind me..."

"Jesus?"

"No, asshole. Fucking Swan. What the fuck am im gonna' to do?"

"Sweet! And what the fuck do you mean, what the fuck are you gonna' to do? This is your chance. Project, 'gettin' gay with Swan' is in full effect. Fuckin woo her. Tell her drop them panties..."

Disregarding the last comment, I take her words into consideration.

_"Gettin' gay with Swan.."_

It begins to ring in my ears.

_"Gettin' gay with Swan.."_

Its like a broken record, only its not. Its Leah, whispering it in my ear, over and over again.

"Gettin' gay with Swan.."

"Leah! I get it, no need to repeat it a thousand times.."

"Hey, I was just makin' sure you got the full effect," is her nonchalant reply. "Did you picture her naked while I was sayin' it too? Thats what I would've done.."

And on that note, I hang up.

Taking a deep breath, I relent to the sexual beast behind me.

"Sorry, didnt mean to startle you...or interrupt your uh," she pauses and peers at the phone in my hand and my somewhat messy area.

"Light duty today," I point to my arm, only to have that eyebrow arch, teasingly.

" Right. Light duty or no duty at all?" She teases, arching a fine brow.

"What can I say," I shrug, smiling, "Bad work ethics..."

"I see that." This time she doesnt smirk, she full on beams and I just about lose my mind.

"Back to me... not having anything to do with it?" She grins with curious eyes at the stuck look on my face.

"Do you always eavesdrop on other peoples conversations?"

Time to play duck and dodge.

"No," a shrug of the shoulders,"Not particularly. Just ones that have to do with me apparently."

Shes being smug. I dont know if I should like it or despise it.

"Well, what about me?" She persist, an unusual glint in her eyes.

"Its nothing. Leah just made a... comment is all."

"Ah, Leah. Shes quite the funny character. Very forward I must say. Its not necessarily a bad thing, but...I have the feeling that she may whined up with a restraining order one of these days."

"Tell me about it." We both chuckle at the odds, knowing full well that its highly likely.

"Listen, about the other day," she starts after silence becomes awkwardly heavy. " I feel like I owe you an apology. I assumed too much, about you and your dad, and clearly I shouldnt have. So I guess, what im trying to say is can we rewind that? Start over with proper introductions?"

How can I say no with such a sincere face? A face id sincerely like to fuck.

"Sure, and theres no need to apologize. I was being a bit critical. You were...excited and there was no way you'd have seen that coming. So I should be the one to apologize.."

"Fair enough. Apologies out the way, so now, introductions?"

I nod affirmatively, smiling like a kid on Christmas.

"Right. Hello, I extend my good hand," my name is Rosalie Hale. Its a pleasure to meet youuuu-"

-Isabella. My name is Isabella Swan, or Bella for short," her face mirrors my own," and the pleasure is all mine." She regards me unexpectedly with her bedroom eyes, slightly squeezing my hand and I gape. My jaw literally goes slack and pretty sure im drooling right about now.

"Soo, I was told by that young man over there," she points behind her towards Eric," that you could help me? But if you have something going on I cou-"

"-No!" She raises that brow again at my eagerness while grinning. "I mean, its no problem at all."

"You sure? You looked quite...frustrated with that book you were holding.."

"Oh, thats...I was in deep thought about something. Didnt realize I was thinking too much into it apparently."

"Yes, apparently so. You do know that you were staring at the same page for well over ten minutes?"

"No, I didnt. Wait, how did you-were you stalking me, Ms. Swan?" My lips quirk up into their my own little amused smirk as she does the same.

I like this game we play.

"No, I wouldnt call it stalking so much as... observing. I like to observe people in their habitat. You learn alot."

"Yeah, mhmm. Call it what you want. Observing, glancing... buttttttt stalking is still stalking."

"Perhaps," she chuckles," but im more than sure you indulge in the act yourself."

I immediately blanch, eyes blinking rapidly as small flush works its way up my neck. Theres no way she could know I eye fuck her, right? Then again, im not so subtle about it and everytime I do it, she has that fuckin smirk on her face as if she knows im doing it, which apparently she does.

Well fuck me.

"Thats what I thought," she sings smugly.

"I never confirmed or denied it, ya know."

"Yeah, but that little red tinge in your cheeks says it all."

"Soooo about that book?" I decide to stir this into another direction cause this stuttering, blushing and rambling is not my thing.

"Right," she chuckles, clearly amused. " well im in search of a medical book. Ive been thinking of furthering my education in the medical field.."

"-I know." I blurt out without thinking.

"You...know?" There goes that eyebrow, along with that smirk, though its not at all smug. Its somewhat cautious.

"Well, no. I dont know, _per se_. I just kind of heard around. Its a small town, Forks. Word travel fast.." I end my rant with a mental slap, not even chancing a glance in her direction as we begin to walk down the aisles.

"You ramble alot or are you just nervous?" The tone of her voice, how sinfully erotic yet soft it is, makes a very specific spot throb.

I should just fuck her against these books, right? In front of everybody, teach her a lesson on fucking anatomy.

"So anyway," she continues when I dont retort. But really, what the hell am I suppose to say to that? "Ive been taking classes off and on. Mostly online since, ya know, somebody has to teach you kids about anatomy, and the wonderful world of _sex_." And yes, her voice is dripping with liquid sex.

"R-right. Um, well...we have sex, I mean, we have books on that. What your looking for, I mean. The medical books?" She giggles from behind me and lets just say that im glad she cant see my face. Its on fire.

"So these _sex_ books im looking for," oh boy," where exactly are they, cause I think we just passed the medical section. Unless you really are leading me to the naughty part of the store. I dont mind really, Im all for that."

Before I can stop myself, im doing a rather quick double take, whipping my head around in her direction and peering at her incredulously.

Is this some weird way of her trying to hit on me?

"You should see the look on your face right now," she comments with a giggle. "Relax, _Aurora_, im joking."

"Aurora?" My brows furrow as I skim through the medical aisle, not really knowing what im looking for.

"Yeah, sleeping beauty? I love that movie. I used to watch it all the time when I was little. And well, I dont know. You kind of remind me of her."

"Really, how...so?"

As expected, she doesnt give me a full answer. The first thing she does is shrug her shoulders with that annoyingly sexy smirk on her full, pouty, fuckable lips as she utters," Look in the mirror and you'll know."

What the hell type of answer is that? Forget what I said about liking this game. Its a mind fuck, just like her.

"If you say so. So what's the name of this book again?"

"Oh, I dont need it," she says nonchalantly. " I've already got it. I just needed an excuse to talk to you.."

"Wait," I shake my head," what?"

"I _said_, I just needed an excuse to talk to you."

"Oh I heard what you said, what I mean to say is why? Why are you trying to talk to me?"

"Because, I find you...intriguing." Its simply said. There no smirk or hidden amusement behind it, but it makes me...feel weird.

It makes my breath hitch.

"...Intriguing? What's so intriguing about me?"

"Well, I honestly havent figured it out yet. But im hoping I'll get the chance to someday.."

And well, shes back to giving me those inconclusive, cryptic answers.

"What does that even mean? And why didnt you just save us both the trouble and just talk to me...normally?"

"Because the game is so much more thrilling this way."

Game?

"You know what talking about," she answers matter-of-factly, as if she heard my thoughts. "You cant tell me you didnt enjoy this whole awkward conversation? If I tried doing this the other way around, I doubt it would of been this entertaining."

"You're...oddly right. And weird."

"So I've been told," she laughs and I find myself enjoying every moment of it. "Now, as far as you wanting to know what my previous statement meant? Well, the game wouldnt be much fun if I just gave you all the answers now would it? Sometimes its best that you figure things out yourself."

"You're frustrating, ya know that?"

"Ive been told that as well, in a good way though."

"I didnt say it was a bad thing."

"No, you didnt. But i'll just _assume_ that it isnt. Im good at that.."

"Anybody ever tell you that your smug? Like really smug? I see why Leah gets along with you so well."

"What can I say," she dismisses me with her shoulders. "And I'll take that as a compliment."

"You really shouldnt," I laugh. "Ya know, you're not at all what I expected."

"You mean what you _assumed_ I'd be like," she teases. "And here you were giving me heat about it and you're doing the same thing. You of all people should know better than to assume."

"Yeah, Yeah," I roll my eyes but smile nonetheless.

"Is that a good thing by the way?"

"Yeah, it is. I just assumed you were-"

"-Stuck up? Prissy? A total cunt?"

"No," I laugh," I'll just say that I didnt expect you to be so...goofy. Laid back even."

"Like I said. You of all people should know better than to assume."

Im about to retort when my phones begins to ring. I dont need to look at it to know who it is.

"Yes, Leah?"

"So, did you guys make a baby yet?"

And cue the dial tone.

"That had to be the quickest conversation I've seen so far. Not in the talking mood I take it?"

"Hardly, im not in the mood to entertain her over active imagination is all."

"I can only imagine just how over active it must be." She pauses slightly, grinning, before becoming more serious. " But hey, I actually wanted to ask you a favor." I regard her with a curious brow. "You're going to that party tonight, right?"

"According to Leah I am. Why?"

"Nessie's been bugging me about and I know how the whole high school party scene goes. Drinking, sex, etc.."

"Which is why you told her no?"

"No, as much as I wanted to. I couldnt do that. Shes sixteen. I want her to enjoy herself, life. Just," she sighs, clearly somewhat unhappy about her decision to let her go. "Keep an eye on her for me? A little beer wont hurt, but not too much. And absolutely no liquor..."

"What about Jacob? Want me to keep his dick in his pants too?" I say somewhat sarcastically, gaining a pointed look.

"I wish. God I hate that kid. He's such a tool. If it were up to me, id probably ask you to cut it off if he even thinks about _whippin_' it out. But unfortunately somebody has to be the responsible figure of authority here. So, we'll just say no bedrooms whatsoever Please?"

"You sure are asking alot, especially considering that we just officially met. Not only that, but she doesnt even like me. So what makes you think she'll listen?"

"Because you're Rosalie Hale after all. Im pretty sure you can get anyone to listen to you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere" I smirk teasingly.

"Ha, well I'll be sure to remember that. But seriously, will you?"

"Whats in it for me?"

"Whatever you want." Is her immediate sultry reply.

I clear my throat at the perverse images playing in my head.

"We'll just agree that you owe me one."

"Alright. Til next time.." She abruptly turns to leave.

"Well wait! You're just leaving..like that?"

"Well...yeah. The world doesnt revolve round you, ya know," she teases with that grin im beginning to love:" I've got things to do and I believe you do too." She waves her hands around, making a reference to my lack of work im guessing.

"Ya know, you could come tonight? College kids will be there and im sure you could pass as such.."

"Yeah, I _could_. If half the school didnt know I was their health teacher already. Besides, I dont want to cramp Nessie style as she puts it."

"Hmm, thats shameful."

"That it is. Anywho, later."

"Yeah, later." Is it bad that im a bit disappointed?

*H.F.T*

"So you never did tell me how that little visit from Swan went. And I like how you hung up on me.."

"You were distracting me. And it went totally unexpectedly. Shes kind of weird. Reminds me of you."

"Only she aint me, cause if she was...she would've had them panties already." Is her smug reply, grinning like an idiot.

" I knew it! You guys fucked." Emmett replies, seemingly out of nowhere. "I know you did..."

"You still on about that, Emm?"

"Yes Im still on about it, cause I know you guys fucked! Without me, might I add.."

"Well if you know, then theres no need to keep asking."

"There is a need!" He pouts near the doors threshold. "I just need confirmation is all. I can taste the truth, its right there on my tongue.."

I gaze at Leah through the vanity just as she peers at me. Theres a silent exchange that takes place, where we both agree to say fuck that.

"Welp, "Leah begins," sucks to be you, I guess. Cause I dont know what the fuck you're talking about."

"I hate you!" He bellows suddenly, in that over exaggerated, playful, bratty voice. "You dont understand me at all!" He then slams the door.

"He's such an ass," she comments and we both chuckle.

"But you gotta love his persistence. And by the way, were keeping an eye out for Nessie.."

"On Swans behalf, I take it?"

"Somethin' like that."

"Better be worth in the end is all im gonna say."

"Dont worry, I got it."

"Right, well get it then." Is her sudden, cold reply.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing," she sighs irritably, "its suppose to mean nothing." I watch her in the mirror as she takes a puff and purposely focuses on the screen before her.

"Oh shit, dis my song!"

I shake my head at how hot and cold she is. I swear this girl is bipolar, nobody in their right mind goes from somewhat irritable to excited like that.

"Must you sit so close to the screen," I comment as I continue the daunting task of getting ready.

"Yes, I must," she begins matter-of-factly, regardking me only in the slightest. Ive got thise theory. I figure if I smoke enough of this," she points to the blunt in her hand," and stare at the screen long enough, Nicki's ass will pop out. Like 3-D? Ya know, kinda like shes sitting on my face?"

Wow.

"Im not even gonna try to understand your logic. And anyways, everything on her is fake. How can like that?"

"Uh, I dont know," she begins sarcastically. "Maybe because its Nicki Manaj? Who gives a shit if her ass is fake. She could still fake ride my tongue anytime of the day. Is all im sayin'..."

"Righhhtttt," I say, putting the final touches on my hair. I let my bangs out tonight, slightly curled under while the rest of my hair hangs loose in curly little fringes.

My top(if you can call it that) is red and rather revealing; a very low cut, silky type of material. The back is cut out, it goes around my neck, covers my breast for the most part but the apex or the valley between my breast, and my stomach can be seen.(**A/N: Seen this chick wearing something like this not too long ago. Didnt know how to describe it, but jus know that its hot. Or she at least made it look hot. Its kind of like a dress but not really, idfk.)** It stops where my leggings begin, slightly above my hip, but not in that granny panty type of way.

Ever notice how old women wear they pants? Above they waist, like on top of their stomach or fat upper coochie area to be exact, or FUCA in short.

Anyway, their white, which means you'd probably be able to see my thong, if I were wearing one. The stitching in the leggings makes them look like skin tight jeans but their not. I top it off with a few bangles, dangly earrings and my red, six inch, bow tie Steve Madden's."

"So how do I look?"

"Hot damn, girl! You look like ice cold glass of water in the middle desert...fucking mouth watering!"

"Oh you! You're just sayin that," I say playfully, flipping my hair.

"I aint playin. I mean, damn girl. What size is them jean and can please get in em?"

"Ha, I dont think so. And their not jeans, their leggings. Besides you'rehips are bit more...defined than mine. You might stretch them out.."

"Well luckily for you, I dont want to fit in em, I just want to take em off." Shes right behind me now, slightly peering down at me with that perverted glint in her eyes. "Along with something el-"

"-Leah," I warn sternly just as her hand almost made contact with my waist.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You just about ready? Want to get there before I miss all the freaks."

Bipolar, thats all im gonna say.

*H.F.T*

"A bee-ba-bout, a-dig-a-da-dow-dout, a boo-badda-bout, tell ya girl get off my juh-unkk!"

"Funny, I wasnt aware that those were the words to the song." I muse from the passenger seat of Leah's car.

A nineteen seventy- two Ford Mustang, Gran Torino; built from the ground up, with custom interior seats and sound system. Its midnight blue with a tan interior.

It was a project of sorts, something she and her dad delved into, with my help of course.

The engine was completely rehashed and sounds, well, orgasmic. Unfortunately, Leah is a stingy little bastard and never lets me drive it.

"Thats because its the remix of the _remix_. Somethin even P-diddy dont know nothin' bout. Just like he dont know I got.. racks on racks on racks!"

You know that one friend everybody has, the one that thinks they can sing, but in reality they couldnt to save their life?

Yeah thats leah. She seriously thinks she can sing and or rap; half the time she doesnt even know the words so she just makes up her own.

"Besides, my version sounds better. Cant nobody understand what the hell these bastards sayin' anyways."

"I know you guys fucked and im gonna' find out sooner or later, so you might as well fess up."

"Dude, will you shut the fuck up about that already! And take it easy on the leather back there."

"Nazi's," he mutters to himself. "You guys are damn baby Nazi's is all im sayin."

*H.F.T*

"Oh good lord!" I roll my eyes at the display before me. We've just step through the door of Lauren Mallory's house and what does Leah do?

She stumbles to her knees in that oh so dramatic way and raises her head and arms into the air as if shes being blessed from heaven.

Even does that little "ahhh" sound effect.

Give me a break.

"GOT DAMN! THE FREAKS COME OUT AT NIGHT," she says as a particular group of girls pass by her floor stricken form. Their choice of clothing has fuck me all over it. Leah has this look of pain on her face as she regards their backsides.

"Are you done yet?"

"Oh im far from done," she off the floor in a matter of minutes. "Im just startin'. Somebody havin my baby tonight."

Wow.

"Emm, your my wing man. Ive spotted a straggler at nine o'clock. Nice ass, long legs and Possibly intoxicated. You gotta love a women with cloudy judgment."

"Wow," I begin with a chuckle," I do believe I've lost all respect for you now. Picking off the sick and weak...thats a new low for you, Lee."

"Hey, dont have to respect me, wonder-cheeks," she slaps my ass. "As long as you still love me long time, then im cool with it. Meanwhile, operation 'grab, smash, and dash' is now in effect. Emmett?"

And just like that, they prance off towards their new pray. Meanwhile im stuck in the fucking lions den. Quite a number of male _and_ female eyes are glued to my form. Its natural, me being the center of attention, since I am Rosalie Hale after all.

A hour or so rolls by and no sign of Nessie or Leah for that matter; a few brave souls try their luck as I dance in place, drink in my hand. I deny them of course, because really, im not interested. College guys are just teenagers with a license to drive, drink, and be an ass-hole.

No thank you.

"Wassup anti-social?" Some random but very attractive guy utters, sticking out his hand.

"Excuse me?" He's cute but im seriously not interested.

"Names Jared," he pops a squat in the seat beside me when I dont reach out for his hand.

"Thats nice. My names _not interested_."

"Damn, chica. You always so warm and inviting when meeting new people? Or am I just the bastard lucky enough to feel the wraith?"

Despite his words i find myself smiling.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Nessie. Shes here now, totally glued to Jakes hip.

_"Never would of guessed Id be playing babysitter but hey, its whatever." _I muse to myself.

"_Whatever all the way into graces and possibly her..."_

"Nice name by the way." Jared cuts off my inner perverted thoughts.

"Thanks, but im really not interested."

"Relax sweetheart. Nobody's after your panties. Just bored and from the looks of it, so are you. Two bored people could be a potential hazard to everyone's good time. People have been known to do some crazy shit out of boredom ya know?"

"Righhhtttt. Funny thing is your right. In some amusedly weird way your right. Cause right now, im seriously thinking about breaking this bottle across that chicks face. Not only because im bored, but because she keeps mean muggin' the shit outta me."

"Now Id pay to see that."

"Hey," Leah greets out of nowhere, panting for air. I raise an eyebrow at her questionable state. Her hairs all messy, shirt half on and half off, pants semi unbuttoned and she has smeared lipstick all over her face.

"Um, hey. You look...fucked. And where's Emmett?"

"Hardly," she waves off," and I dont know. I just came I came to warn you. You're not gonna believe who's here. Who's your friend?"

"This is Jared apparently. And who wont I believe is here?"

Unfortunately before she can open up her mouth, the said ghost of my past comes rounding up to me with a few friends and that sickening, cocky smile on his face.

Fuck my life.

"Rose," Royce says, eyeing me with hungrily.

"Helloooo, brown skin." One of the guys sing, giving Leah the fuck me eyes.

"You're barkin' up the wrong tree, Embry. This ones a clam diver."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I like girls and their pearls. Or in short, im a vagtarian." Leah says irritably, glaring at the poor guy.

"_Again_, meaning?" He isnt at all deterred by her lack of interest. If anything, it spurs him on.

"Meaning, _ass-hole_. I love my pussy clean, shaven, and served to me on a fuckin platter."

"What a coincidence, so do I! I also Like girls who like girls and If you havent noticed, Im all about a challenge."

"Oh," Leah inquires with mock interest. "Well I've got the perfect challenge for you. His nuts in your mouth. Though, I dont think it'd be much of a challenge from the looks of your skinny fucking jeans, id say you guys are already snarfin each others dicks by now."

He along with his pigheaded friends, Royce including, just laugh her off, which only seems to piss her off more.

"So whats up, Leah?" Royce says in a way that always seems to get under her skin. Probably because he has that cocky fucking grin on his face.

"Apparently your girls legs. Word is, she has a thing for tossin' em back day in and day out." She shrugs." And hows her cock-smith career going," She inquires, nodding towards the other two guys standing slightly behind him. "Pretty sure you all know. Heard she could forge a mean dick."

"You should know better than any of us. She was yours before I had her, remember?" Is Royce's smug reply and as expected, it immediately gets under Leahs skin.

"Yeah, how you enjoyin' that sloppy seconds by the way?"

"Cant complain. And oh, her pussy says hello by the way."

"Fuck you," she regards him with her middle finger," and a very big fuck you to her too!"

"Well, last time I checked. I was."

"Is there something I can help you with, Royce? If not, could you kindly fuck off? Im enjoying my new company." To make my point clear, I link my fingers with Jared's; he looks highly uncomfortable might I add.

"What's up, Jared?" He nods, eying our hands questionably.

"Thats what Im trying to find out."

You and me both.

"You hitting on my girl?"

"_Your_ girl?" I say incredulously. "Im not your girl. Havent been since you fucked and nut your way out my life."

"Babe, that was two years ago. You were a Jr. and I was a senior. It never would of worked."

"So you just thought you'd make it easier on me by fucking Rachel?"

"Okay I deserved that. But im different. You're a senior now and you're," he gives me a once over," mature. So I dont know. I've just...been thinking about you. I miss you."

"Oh have you? Is that before, during, or after you come in Rachel's mouth? Must not miss me that much, cause if im not mistaken, I do believe I heard you say her pussy says hello? Im done with you, Royce. I've been done for two years and its staying that way. You can go fuck and suck somewhere else."

"Should I leave?"

"Nah, man. You're cool. Dont worry about it, Jared. Shes just showing off in front of her little muff muncher."

"Thats clever, Royce. Nice to know your learning somethin' new in college. And yeah, I suck on walls, especially Rosalie's. You should hear the way she says my name too. Bet you couldnt make her cum multiply times, huh?"

"Leah!" Unfortunately shes too busy seizing him up to pay me any attention.

"You fucked her?" He barks outs out, chest heaving and nostrils flaring.

"Thats none of your business as far as im concerned. But if you must know, then yes. We fucked. Six times to be exact and I came every time."

"I kinda feel like im imposing so im just gonna.." Jared moves to leave but a cold glare his way, has him back where he started.

"You know what, fuck this! You're a waste of fucking time. Good luck tryna fuck that, Jared. Shes still too much of fuckin prude, to get my dick hard."

"Hey man, maybe you should tone it down a bit. Thats a women your talkin' about." Jared is now up on his feet, glaring fiercely at Royce and his boys.

"Thats not a women, shes a fuckin whor-" Out of nowhere, Jaspers fist collides with the side of his face, effectively knocking him out.

The one hitter quitter.

"Shes not a whore! Shes my sister, fuck boy. Now, anybody else got somethin' to say?" He eyes everybody, mainly Royce's boys. "Didnt think so. Now if you two would kindly help pick his face up off the floor and fuck off..."

They do as their told, halfway falling over trying to do it as quick as possible.

"Holy shit, Jazz! Where the fuck did that come from? Nice hook."

"That was so hot, babe!" Alice chirps excitedly, hugging his side. His cheeks seem to flame from all the attention.

"Thanks, guys," he smiles timidly." Hurt like hell, but it was worth it. Nobody messes with my big sis."

"Aww," I scoop him up in my arms and kiss his cheeks."Thanks Jazzy."

"I knew you guys fucked!"

Where the hell does he come from with this?

"Oh my god, Emmett! Yes we fucked, happy now?"

"Strangely, yes and no. Who's he?" Emmett nods towards Jared.

"This is Jared. And he's bored."

"Hey," the said man greets awkwardly. "You should put something on that or it'll swell."

"Yeah, come on. I'll get you some ice." Alice drags him off towards the kitchen and we all just stand there awkwardly staring at each other.

"Gotta love the drama," Leah says, trying to lighten the mood. It somewhat works.

"Hey," I squeeze Jared's hand, getting his attention. I drag him away from the others, away from prying ears. "Sorry about all that. Didnt mean to get you all mixed up in my drama."

"Its no biggie. I did say I was bored after all and that was more than enough entertainment for one night." He laughs lightly before becoming more serious. "We should do this again sometime. But different circumstances of course. I'll be headed back to the University in couple weeks but maybe we could link up before then or the next time im in town? Pretty sure two bored souls could find some trouble to get into.."

"Jared, im-"

"-I know. Its strictly platonic. Like I said, im just bored and you, well, you intrigue me, um..?"

What's with everybody saying that nowadays?

"-Rose. My names Rosalie.."

"Nice. Its fits you. But yeah, here's my number," he jots it down on my arm. I'll be sure to put it in my phone later. "I hope we'll be able to quench that boredom sometime. Everybody even," he nods towards Leah and Emmett.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Well, til then. I bid you farewell," he grasps my hand and gentle squeezes.

"Well, wait. You're leaving?"

"Yeah, the party scene really isnt my thing. Think ima just grab a bite and call it a night."

"That rhymed." I laugh.

"Yeah, it did, huh? Anyways, see ya round.."

I watch him leave and strangely, I feel a bit sad.

"Where's your new boyfriend going," says Leah, in a somewhat jealous tone.

"He's not my boyfriend, Leah."

"Right, he's just bored.."

"Exactly."

"Exactly."

I hate when she get like this. All pissy and jealous, makes me not want to be around her.

"Thanks for standing up for me," I murmur, deciding to take the the high route. To be the bigger person.

"Welcome. Sorry I um...let that slip. The whole fuckin you thing.."

"Its fine. It got our desired response so, cant complain, right?"

"Not at all," she laughs. "So, does Swan have a little competition?"

"With Jared? No way," I chuckle, shaking my head. "He's nice but its strictly platonic."

"Yeah, but does he really know that?"

"Yes, he does and if not, he'll learn."

"Right, well what'd he say?"

"Someone's nosy," I tease, arching an eyebrow as she shrugs. "Nothing really. Said we should all get together and into some trouble, then gave me his number."

"-Whoa, whoa, whoa...whoa," with each word her right hand moves as if she pushing something away. At first glance you'd think she was looking at me, but closer inspection proves otherwise."Did you see that ass?"

"W-what?"

"That ass," she says again, crooning her neck, trying to peer over me. "Ya know what, hold that thought and hold this," completely disregarding anything I just said, she forces her beer into my hand and goes prancing after some poor unsuspected girl.

"Aye yo, STACYYYYY! I like the way yo ass fit in that dress, girl!" She hollers after the said girl, leaving me standing here looking stupid for the second time tonight.

"Fuck you, Clearwater!"

"Please do!" Is the last thing I hear her say.

"So, Emm. How'd that 'operation' go?"

"It..._went_. At least for Leah anyway. Chick wouldnt give me the time of day, strictly into the V," he shakes his head sadly," thus is the life of a straight wingman."

"That sucks."

"Yup, wanna dance?"

"Eh, why not?"

We settle in the middle of the floor and immediately get nasty with it.

"You seen Nessie around," I ask, making my hands touch the floor and then pop it on him.

"Mmm, yeah. Shes right overrrrrr...there!" I peer to my right as I come up and sure enough shes not too far way, doing her own little nasty dance.

If Swan only knew.

"Wow, I think she could probably give you a run for your money there, Rose. She doing some pretty nasty stuff. Dont think I've ever seen a girl pop they ass that good."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean your good! More than good, but shes doing shit I've never seen before. Makes me wonder if shes indeed a virgin. Cause im starting to think otherwise."

He aint the only one.

We dance for the next song or two until out of nowhere, Leah makes her presence known by the dj table; shes swaying, which only means she's drunk.

The music stops abruptly, causing a small uproar; staggering slightly she murmurs something to the dj before grabbing the mic.

"Wassup everybody! Names Leah, and ima bout to take it back one good time for yall hoes. Ladies, I take panties and bras, so please dont hesitate," she grins drunkenly before snapping her fingers at the dj. "Now dj, bring that shit back...and lets CRUNNKKKKK!"

And on cue, the chorus to Lil Jon's _Get Low_ comes blaring through the speaker with Leah rapping the lyrics.

Only her.

Everybody's going nuts and I just pray she knows the correct words.

You cant fuck up a classic like that.

"Showtie crunk, so fresh, so clean. Can she fuck, that question been harrassin' me, in my mind, this bitch is fine. I den came to the club bout 50th 11 timessss. Can I play wit yo panty lineeee. The club owner said I need to calm down! Security go sweatin' me now, trigga drunk den mothafucka, threaten nowww.."

Emmetts whirls in and steals the mic away, making her stumble slightly.

"She gettin' crunk in da club, I mean she workin'. Den I like to see the female twerkin', takin' the clothes, BUCKEY naked. ATL hoe, dont disrespect it. Pa pop yo pussy like this, cause Yin/Yang twins in this bee-i-itch. Lil Jon and the East side boys wit me, and we all like to ass and titties. So bring yo ass over here, hoe, and let me see you get low, if you want this thug. Now take it to the flo-"

"-To the flo!

"And if yo ass wanna act, you can keep yo ass where ya at, ayeee!"

And now everybody's joining in, singing the chorus, swing they arms from left to right. At some point, some random girl gets in front of them and starts doing what they say, gettin' low, poppin her ass and twerkin.

**(A/N: Ima just speed this up a bit)**

I join in the chorus for awhile until the song finally ends. Theres a round of applause followed by tons of panties and bras being tossed their way.

Thats nasty.

I've never seen them grinning so hard.

They fist pound before dispersing through the crowd, where they find me, patiently waiting and smiling.

"You like the show," Leah prods, grabbing a beer from a nearby cooler.

"Very nice. Wasnt expecting it at all."

"Hey, what can I say? I like to be spontaneous."

"Apparently. Im actually surprised you remember the words." I muse, taking a swig of my own beer.

"Oh trust me, I'd never forget those words. I got my first lap dance to that song, which ultimately led to me losing my v-card."

"Theres a story for everything, I suppose."

"Damn right! And did you see girl shakin her ass? Shit was crazy!"

Im about to retort when something or rather someone catches my eye; its Nessie, but more importantly its Nessie and Jacob sneaking off towards the stairs.

"Hold that thought," I squeeze past Leah and catch up to the drunken girl before she begins to ascend the stair.

"Hey there," I coo, deciding its best to go about this delicately. "Say now, you dont look so good. Think maybe you had a bit too much to drink. Why dont you," I gently grab her hand," come sit down with me for a bit, eh?"

"Shes fine. Now if you dont mind..." Jacob, who's clearly sober, begins to yank her upstairs but I stop him.

"Clearly, Jacob, she isnt. She's drunk. She needs to relax, get some air..."

"Im fine, Ros-a-lie," Nessie slurs, leaning forward a bit. "I dont needddd your help. Jacobs got me, right Jackey?"

"Thats right, Babe. I got you. Now if you dont mind, Rosalie, can you please fuck off?"

"Well, see now. Thats the thing, I _do_ mind. Shes my responsibility, ass-hole. Im suppose to be looking out for her. Keeping her safe from people who"ll take advantage of her, much like yourself."

"Listen, bitch. I dont care who the fuck you are what the fuck you're suppose to be doing-"

"-Shes coming with me, you little shit. So piss off before my boy Emm, makes you piss yourself."

"Fuck you and fuck your little pretty boy too. Come on, Nessie.."

"-Nessie," I warn, stopping her yet again.

"Back off, Rosalie! You're not mom, and your defi-ni-nitely not my friend, so stop trying to act like it."

"Nessie, you're drunk and he's sober. You do the math. Things are not gonna work out in your favor...you'll regret it, trust me."

"Look you little-"

"-Whoa, whoa, what's all the noise about," Leah jumps in, grasping my arm cause she knows im about one second away from ripping his dick off.

I seriously dont like this kid.

"Great, another uppity little cunt."

"Excuse me, bitch boy? You wanna run that by me one more time. Its hard to hear when you mumbling like a little bitch.."

"Okayyyyy," Nessie interrupts, swaying and slurring as she tries to continue. "Enough of all this..this crazi..ness. Fuck what the both of you are saying, im going with my boyfriend and were gonna do...the dirty deed." She snatches her hand away and in the process falls back on her ass.

"Nessie, im looking out for your best interest."

"Yeah, you and my sister both...apparently. Thanks, but fuck you."

"Dude, fuck it. That shits dead. Let her go. Some people need to learn the hard way," Leah comments as Jacob tugs the drunk her upstairs.

"Thats a bit...extreme. Dont you think?"

"Yeah, but it is what it is."

The hallway light flicks on, but just as soon as it on, its off just the same.

Im at a lose. Part of me wants to agree with Leah but the other part knows that this is wrong.

Should I go stop them?

"Leah, I dont feel right about this. I promised her."

"Yeah, I know you promised her, but Nessie's sixteen. Perfectly capable of handling herself."

"Leah," I whine, trying to get her to understand just how serious this is.

"Fine," she concedes," five minutes. Give them five minutes alone and then we'll go check and make sure shes fine.."

"Three."

"Alright, three. No less, no more. Til then, fucking enjoy yourself."

I do the exact opposite of what she says.

"Ugh, I swear you give me diabetes sometimes," is her reply to the pout on my face. "Lets go. Emm."

One minute later we're up the stair and at the door, listening and waiting. For what? Im not sure, but somethings bound to go down.

_"Ow, Jake it hurts. I think-ow-I wanna stop."_

_"Shh, its okay. Its suppose to hurt the first time. Just relax and I'll take care of you."_

This is sounding more and more like rape to me.

_"No, really, Jake. I need to stop," _she begs again, but he either doesnt care or he's just so far gone he cant hear her.

Im going for the former.

_"Jake, please stop!"_

_"Shut the fuck up! You've been teasing me all fucking year and tired of it. It can go easy_,"theres a grunt," _or it can go hard_," yup definitely sounds like something a rapist would say. _"You choose_."

"_Please stop_," and then theres the sound of skin being slapped."_Jake please..!"_

The question is, why the hell are we still sitting here letting this go down?

"Fuck this," Emmett grabs for the handle but of course, that fucking rapist locked it.

"Hey, somebody's in here-"

"Hel-mmm!"

"Fuck off," he grunts right before Emmett kicks the door down, Leonidas style.

"What the fu-" Yes, that break in his sentence was the exact moment Emmetts foot connected with his face.

Nessie's screaming her head off, naked and scrambling away from us, trying to cover up.

"Shh, shh, Nessie its okay. We're not gonna hurt you. You're safe now. He's not-"

"-He...he took," she stops midsentence, shaking her head as fresh tear begin flowing rapidly. From here, I make out the bruised outline of her wrist, where he man-handled her.

He pinned her to the bed, against her will, that much is evident.

Slowly a very unsettling feeling begins to fester in my stomach.

_She_ asked me to watch her. Practically told me to keep her safe and I couldnt even do that. The one task, the one person she trusted me with and I failed her.

I shake my head.

One things for sure, Leah was right. Its the biggest party of the year, one none of us will ever forget.

**A/N: Kay, so this was originally suppose to be like two individual chapter but I guess she just said fuck it.**

**What else?**

**Im guessin the whole Royce thing will be further explained later, but im not for sure. This is Puss we're talking about.**

**Oh lmao, that song Leah was attempting to rap was** **Racks on Racks by...I dont fuckin know lol. But seriously I dont who raps it and im too damn lazy to look it up. And yes, that is the way I actually rap it lol, cause I really dont know what the hell they be sayin.**

**The other song she raps, everybody should know, if not, kill yallselfs, but not really. Its called Get Low by Lil' Jon and the Eastside boys, with a little Yin Yang twins in the mix. That song right there will NEVER get old. It was the highlight of 03/04 so yall betta get hip!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My apologies for the wait. I had a bit of writers block. Sham was the one who did the last half of chapter 4 and she didnt quite inform me that she was gonna go that route, so it kind of threw me for a loop. I wasnt really sure how or where to take this chapter, I just went with whatever came in my head. Im not sure if I came through or not, so bare with me. Its one of the more serious chapters so theres ALOT of talking. Mostly of which revolves around the subject of rape. **

**Rape is a very serious matter. If you know someone or if your being subjected to any and all forms of sexual assault, speak up. Your voice could make a change. Its okay to get help.**

**What else? Hmm well, it was suppose to be wayyyy longer but I cut it short. The other half will be up as soon as I finish writing it so be patient.**

**I encourage feedback so please feel free to let me know your thoughts.**

**Dompierre: Lol+smh, dude, they just cant go pearl jammin it and or poppin pussies off the rip. Slow and steady wins the race. Lmao perv.**

**Sachiko yuri: Oh I see you want it all. The best of both worlds lol. Im not so sure that'll happen my friend, but I wont rule it out. Lmao triple perv.**

**Svttwifan: Yes lol, that whole conversation was a mind fuck. And lets face, you and I both know something about being mind fucked.**

**Now, let me remind you guys that this is just a story. Its not meant to be true and its not meant to be false, just a weird ass story. There are some little truths in here but not everything is. Most of the conversations between Leah and Rose are true. Ive either said some of these things or Sham has. And though I do agree with one of the reviewers on here, who mentioned that Leah would more than likely get expelled in real life for her shenanigans, Id have to disagree to a point. Im not sure where you grew up or went to school but I grew up in "hood" and went to a very "hood" like school. In other words, I went to a school where people just didnt give a fuck. Im talkin' riots, teachers fighting students, drug trafficking, metal detectors at every door...you name it. So yes, its not completely farfetched, we got away with a lot of shit at our school.**

**A bit of warning, there is ALOT of cussing in this chapter. Lots of bitches and hoes, so be warned. No offense to the ladies, this is just how we talk most of the time. And no, we dont necessarily think all girls are bitches and hoes, only the ones that piss us off or break our hearts.**

**Um, I guess that its. Read, review, and enjoy.**

"Nessie, im gonna' need to know your address if you want me to drop you off..." Leah states, eying the girl leaning next to me from the rear view mirror.

The girl shifts a bit, but doesnt utter a word.

I cant blame her though, id be pretty silent too, if I went through what she did.

Post traumatic stress I suppose? I guess thats what you'd call it, right?

I dont know. All I know is that its completely fucked up.

We were forced to leave the party a bit early, not that we planned on staying anyways. But yeah, Lauren got all bitchy and kicked us out.

We didnt go quietly though.

**Flash back**

"Nessie, are you...okay?" I ask gently, _very_ gently, placing a worried hand on her shoulder. She flinches at the touch, shying back, further up the bed.

"Nessie," I try again but get nothing.

I sigh in frustration; not because of her, but because of the situation.

This is beyond fucked.

"Aren't you gonna' tell me I told you so, that im an idiot. That I should of listened?" She mumbles, keeping her gaze to the bed.

"No, I wouldnt to that, and Im not going to.."

"-Bella would.."

"I dont think she would. Not if really knew the whole story, of what just happened. She'd be upset, but I dont think she'd blame you. Nobody could possible blame you for this..."

Suddenly groans of pain shoot through my ears, along with Leahs sadistic promises.

"Now you listen to me, Black. If you ever, and I mean _ever_, come near her again...I...will...end you." With each word, the distinct sound of flesh being hit, hopefully the flesh of his face, can be heard; its followed by a pathetic whimper. "If you so much as look at her, go near her, in her vicinity. Dear Emmett over here, will personally see that you will never EVER have kids.."

"-Yeah," Emmett adds enthusiastically, but then back tracks,"wait, why me? Thats kind of...gay, dont'cha think?"

Wow, really? Of all times?

"Emmett, shut the fuck up. This is goon mode and you're fucking it up!"

Well said.

"So bitch boy," she continues," do we have an understanding?"

Theres a muffled sound, a voice, his voice, followed by a very loud scream.

"Oh ho, ho, ho!" Leah laughs just as another scream erupts from Jacob; looking towards Nessie I notice that she's grimacing and I cant help but mirror her actions.

What the hell are they doing in there?

"Sorry my good sir," she chastises in a weird british voice. "I do not choke on the spittle of cocks, nor does Emmett. And to insinuate such an atrocity is utter poppy-cock.."

"Im highly offended," Emmett chides in his own little british voice.

"As am I, my good chap. As am I."

"Perhaps madame, you could do something to make me feel better?"

"Certainly my good sir," my brows furrow at how happy she sounds." You heard the man," this time Jacob scream so loud, that im pretty sure everyone down stairs heard.

Deciding to intervene, much to my own displeasure, I fling open the bathroom door and literally have to do a double take.

"What the hell are you guys doing!"

What they appear to be doing is handling Jacobs balls with some damn pliers. He's slouched in the corner of the bathtub with Leah close by, sitting on the toilet and slightly hovering over him; a rather large pair of Pliers tucked between her clenched fist.

She and Emmett, who is casually leaning against the other wall, right foot braced against its tiled surface, lazily look up from their activities and regard me with a questioning look.

"Wha'?"

"What do mean _wha'_? We agreed that you would rough em up," which apparently they did do, cause dude looks like shit. "Not cut his fuckin' dick off.."

"Its just a little game of doctor," Emmett insists. "Besides, even if we did intend on cutting off his baby dick, nobody would miss it, except for him.."

"Regardless of the fact, Emmett. This is a bit much.."

"Its not enough if you ask me,"Leah scowls, squeezing the tool just a bit more. Jacob opens his mouth, only this time nothing comes out.

Id say he's on the precipice of shock.

"This little fucker needs to be set straight. Needs to know that no means fuckin' no! And until he gets that, its fuckin tool time on that ass..."

"-As much as I would love for you to dish out that lesson, we really must be on our way. This definitely wont sit right if somebody comes up here..."

Her lips purse, seemingly in deep thought before she sighs deeply

"Okay," she caves, loosening her grip on his balls and looming over him. "Look at me, Jacob. I want you to remember this, remember this face. I want you to know that I'll always be watching, waiting for you to slip up. And if and when you do," she stands to her feet and hover over his trembling form. "Its night, night for them balls. I will personally see to it that them hoes are laid to rest..."

By this time, Ive already told Emmett to take Nessie to the car and keep it running; theres a good chance we may just have to make a run for it.

"Okay," Leah begins cheerily. "We can go. Oh wait, " she turns around quickly and proceeds to land one last hard kick to Jacobs sack.

Yup he's definitely unconscious now.

We turn around, hoping to leave the scene, but who just so happens to be standing in the doorway, looking rather perturbed by our little activity?

Lauran Mallory.

"-Now Lauren, I know what this looks like but-"

"-What...the...FUCK!"

"-Oh god, please dont do that again. It's like nails to a chalk bored.." Leah hissesc both of us wincing at her annoying loud and squeaky voice.

"What the fuck is going on in here? And why the fu-oh god! What the hell is wrong with his balls?"

"Well," I begin in an effort to explain, but she cuts me off.

"-Im calling the police.."

"Well, whoa! Hold on there," Leah jumps in front of the confused girl and confiscates her Iphone. "Now just here me out before you go doing something so rash," she tisks." Ya boy over here," she nods towards Jacobs unconscious form. "Doesnt seem to know the meaning of no..."

Her face shrunches further in confusion.

"He forced himself on Nessie or in other words, he raped her.."

"-Bullshit. I know Jacob better than anyone."

Yeah I bet she does, just like she knows half damn football team _better_..than anyone else.

Is what im thinking and from the look on Leahs face, I'd conclude that she is too.

"_Bullshit_ its bullshit! Obviously you dont know this little twat as well as you claim, cause that little fucker raped her!" She points an accused finger at the unconscious boy. " Or maybe im wrong, maybe you do know him best? Maybe you just like hanging around douche bags? Douche bags that like to take advantage of others? You like raping girls too, Mallory?"

"Fuck you, Clearwater! You're fuckin' lying...Theres no way he'd do that.."

"Im lying," Leah inclines incredulously," bitch, why the fuck would I lie about something like that! What purpose would that serve?" Her mouth opens to answer, but thankfully Leah cuts her off. "And even if I was lying, how do you explain two other people claiming the same story, not including Nessie, the victim? So that just makes us all liars now, huh? We're seriously gonna' sit up here and torture this douche for no apparent reason? Somebody we dont even know for real?"

"-Exactly. Now gemme' my phone. Im calling the cops.."

Any and all pleasantries are throw out the window now. Leahs trembling with frustration and rage.

"Now you listen here you two day old, back alley trollop! That little fucker is a rapist. He raped her on your bed, in your house, at your fuckin party. So ya know what that makes you? A fuckin' accessory! If we go down, you're going down with us. Sink or fuckin swim, Mallory.."

Okay, so I dont think all that was the truth. Her being an accessory and all that but whatever; it doesnt sound too farfetched and I doubt she'd know if its the truth or not.

"So go ahead, call the cops. Tell everybody," she insists, glowering at the nervous girl. "Tell everybody about the little rape fest you were hosting tonight." Lauren flinches at this. "Tell me, Mallory. Just how many strikes for you will that be with mommy and daddy thus far?" Not a peek from the said girl. "Better yet, lets see what the cops will say if they just so happen to find daddy's little hidden stash of marijuana.."

"-My dad doesnt have a weed stash, asshole.."

"-He does now," with a raised eyebrow, Leah pulls out a rather large bag of pot from the inside of her jacket; how the fuck she stashed it in there without looking suspect is beyond me.

Begrudged, Mallory relents.

"And what the fuck do you expect me to do about him? Not only that, but what the hell am I suppose to tell people if they ask?"

"-Not my problem. Tell em he got drunk and took a few tumbles. Its a party, nobody cares. And if he's _smart_, he'll happily agree with whatever... If and when he comes out of his coma of course. But id suggest that _you_ keep you're fuckin' mouth shut. You better not utter a single fuckin' word about any of this, or im coming for that ass. And not in a good way.."

Lauren then proceeds to bark at us, telling us to leave and we happily oblige.

"You really think she'll keep quiet," I question as we make our way downstairs and out the door; one thing I notice is that Leah is right.

Nobody really cares or pays attention too much at parties. Im pretty sure no one even noticed Nessie's appearance when she came down with Emmett, which im grateful for because there'd be alot more drama going on otherwise.

"She's dumb, but I dont think she's dumb enough to test me. I think Jacob was more than enough of an example for her to see that im not bullshittin'."

"You're ruthless," I grin and shake my head.

"Nah, im gangsta..."

**End Flashback**

*H.F.T*

"Nessie-"

"-Im not going home," she mumbles stubbornly. Leahs lets out an exasperated sigh and turns her gaze to me; my eyebrow raises at the expected look being pointed my way in the mirror.

With another sigh I shift the girl in my arms so that shes giving me her full attention; I cringe at the look on her face. Shes got mascara smudged on her cheeks from her tears, her lipstick is also smudged and her eyes just look so...distant. Like shes not even fully here.

"Nessie, we really want to help you, but the only way to do that is to get you home-"

"-No! I...I cant go home.."

"Why not?"

"She'll...she'll know. One look at me and she'll know somethings wrong. I cant...I cant handle that, she cant know.."

"You cant just hide this from her. She needs to know so she can help you. Dont you want him dealt with? Dont you want him to pay for what he did to you?"

"Yes but," her lip seems to tremble as she does her best to hold in her tears, her hurt. "Just please. Please dont make me go home..."

"You cant hide forever Nessie.."

Why do I always seem to get stuck in the middle of other peoples problems? I should just take her home and be done with it, right?

I've never hated my conscience more than I do now.

I take out my phone and text the one person I know will have the answers, asking him if he's still at work.

*Yes, sweetheart, im still at work...is something wrong?*

I dont answer him up front, just tell him I really need his help and that i'll be stopping by.

"-Where are we off too," is Leah not so happy reply. From the look on my face, im guessing she knows im about to cave.

"Detour. Where going to the emergency.."

"Emergency?"

"Yes, Nessie. The emergency," she opens her mouth to protest but im not having any of that. "If you dont want to go home.._yet_, then thats fine. But you will be going to the emergency. You need to be looked at right now.."

"But-"

"No buts, Nessie. Its either the cops or the emergency.."

"-No cops.."

"Thats what I thought and its fine, but either way you're still getting looked at. Ive been willing to accommodate for you, but _your_ gonna have to give me some type of leverage. We have to make sure he didnt do too much...damage down there. Std's and the like..."

"Id do a pregnancy test also," Leah adds," though you probably wont know the results for like what? A week?"

"Yeah, I think it generally takes like a week or two to know for sure. But I agree, the test is a must.."

"-I dont think thats really," Nessie begins, flustering slightly. "I mean, he didnt-thats," she stumbling over her words which only peeks my curiosity. Am I missing something?

"Is something wrong?"

"No," she says with little certainty; somethings clearly wrong, but I wont push it.

*H.F.T*

"Ughhhhhhh," Leah groans at her phone for like the tenth time. "What the fuck, man? You'd think bitches would get the idea already but nooooo..."

She hits the ignore button yet again and I cant help but feel a bit curious about who's been calling her non-stop. She answered the first time, but pretty much whispered through out the whole conversation. Whoever it is, she definitely doesnt want anyone to know about it.

"What's that all about?" I ask leaning over Nessie's sleeping form in the waiting room. Shes propped her head in her arms, leaning aginst the armrest between the two of us.

Its twelve in the morning and we've been sitting here for about an hour or so.

"Ahhhh," she begins waving me off," its just this whole _crazzzzyyyy_ thing.."

"Sounds like it," I comment, eying her suspiciously.

"Yup. Gave this one broad my number a whiles back and her ass hasn't stopped buggin' me since. Its annoyin' as fuck. If I havent answered the phone the first fifty million times, obviously I dont want to talk, right?"

I hum in response.

Well she gave the chick her number for whatever reason, im guessing because she either fucked her or wants to, so she cant really blame anyone but herself.

"I know that look, Lilly. And yeah, you're probably right but," she shakes her head and lets out a little 'tsk' sound. "You just dont fully understand the power of the pussy.."

"Righhhttt," I laugh," and its that same thing that always gets you in trouble."

"I supposeeee, but," the sound of her phone cuts off her previous thought. "What the fuck!" She looks at it for a moment, scowling, trying to figure out if she should answer or not.

"The sooner you answer the faster you can solve this little matter..."

"You're right. Im gonna solve this shit right-fuckin-now." She gets up and walks towards the sliding doors before she begins talking animatedly.

Its a good thing she decided to take it outside, even though you can still hear her obscene comments.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN, WHY AINT BEEN ANSWERING MY PHONE," Is her sudden outburst. All heads seem to turn towards the large window, where her back is facing. "I AINT OBLIGATED TO YO ASS! IF I AINT ANSWER THAT MEANS FUCK OFF..." She pauses and I assume shes giving whoever's on the phone a chance to speak. "UGHHHHHHHH," she starts again obnoxiously. "YOU ON SOME BULLSHIT! I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT. REAL BITCH TALKIN', MAN. SHUT THE FUCK UP, HOE!" And with that said, she hangs up, only to have to answer it again two minutes later.

"WHAT," she standing in the doorway, making it much easier to hear whats being said. "Im talkin' to you! I aint shit? Nah bitch, you aint shit! Last time I checked, I was a free fuckin' agent. So fuck you and yo stanky ass, grandma pussy!"

"-Miss, im going to have to ask you to either calm down or take your phone call some place else. You're disturbing the other patients waiting..."

"Oh dont worry, officer. Im ending this conversation A.S.A.P. FUCK YOU. DONT CALL ME UNLESS I CALL YO STANKY ASS. AND STAY THE FUCK OFF MY CLIT.."

She hangs up again, excuses herself to the police, who's looking rather disturbed and then settles back down next to me.

"That was...highly entertaining," I muse, gaining a not so amused look from Leah. "I take it that its takin' care of then? I would hope so. Chick would be crazy to want to call you after that. Especially after being called all types of bitches and hoes..."

"Eh, its whateves. She gets off on that shit anyways. Besides, she'll call back eventually..."

"You sound kind of hopeful. What makes you think she will?"

"Causeeeeee... I fuck so good, that hoe tried fine me-," she grins, playing the songs beat from her phone just as Emmett strolls up with a bag of Wendy's

"-But that bitch couldnt find me."

"-Now that shit cray," Emmett adds with a nod of his head," that shit cray."

"You guys are asses," my head shakes, but I laugh nonetheless. "And that still doesnt quite answer my question.."

"Yeah it did. I know she'll call back eventually because I fuck her so good, she has no other choice."

"You have a weird sense of logic," I conclude with a smile," but its very amusing."

"So Ive been told, Sweetness. Oh hey, Emm. Did you get my milk shake?"

"Yes, I did. Though, I still think you should of just rode with me. You woulda loved the eye candy.." That big boy grin is back along with a subtle wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Thanks but," she turns her gaze towards me and I cant help but notice that perverted twinkle in her eyes. "Ive got all the candy I need right here," she purs, fluttering her lashes.

Give me break.

"You just dont quit, huh?" Im smiling like crazy which only seems to spur her on.

"Aye, what can I say? Aint no _I_ in quit.."

"Ummm, last time I checked there was.."

"Yeah well, whatever. Theres an _I_ an I got my eyes on you. And that my friends is all that needs to be said.."

Im about to retort when Nessie's name is suddenly called

"Rosalie," dads assistant calls out," You're father will see you now..."

I give a nod and gently tug at the sleeping girl next to me. "Nessie, its time..."

She mumbles something incoherently before yawning and stretching as she stands.

"Whats wrong?" She's giving me this pleading yet expected look.

"You're..you'll come back there, right?"

"Well, thats kind of," an invasion of privacy, is what I want to say. But how do you say no to a face like that? "Would you like me to come back there with you?"

She nods her head eagerly and shyly takes my hand. We proceed to the back area.

"Dont worry, okay? My dads gonna' take care of y-"

"-You're dad," she shrieks," what if he tells my sister? What if he calls her?"

"-Nessie calm down. Everything he does is confidential, between you and him. He wont tell anything you dont want to be told.."

"Even though im still a minor?"

Im not too sure how to answer that, since I dont really know how this thing goes. Im sure he'd have to have some type of permission from her legal guardian in order to do certain things.

"I'll talk to him, okay? He's a good guy, Nessie. He'll only want to help..."

Reluctantly she concedes at my words, nodding her head solemnly and rounding the corner towards his office.

"Rosalie, dear," father greets, hugging me rather tightly. "Though its always great to see you, im curious. To what do I owe the visit at this ungodly hour?"

Its only one in the morning.

"I do hope everythings alright, your not hurt are you?"

"No, no, im fine. Its actually my friend im more worried about.." I gesture towards Nessie, who's now standing awkwardly in the door way.

"Please, come in. No need to be shy," quietly she shuffles towards one of the empty chairs in the room and carefully sits down; I take notice to how she seems to wince whenever she does that simple act.

"Hello, miss," he gestures his hands, silently asking for her name.

"Nessie.."

"Well hello, Nessie. Im Dr. Hale. But your more than welcome to call me Carlisle if it makes you more comfortable.."

The only answer she gives is the nod of her head.

"So what brings you here, Nessie?"

"-Actually, you think I could talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Of course, excuse us for a moment," Nessie nods again, absentmindedly looking around the office as we step outside his office door. "What on your mind? You look troubled.."

I proceed to give him the rundown, the subtle version of what happened tonight.

"I..see," is his initial response. "Its very unfortunate that she had to endure something so horrible. However, I think it would of been best if you had of contacted the authorities. They would be able to take more necessary measures to ensure the situation is taken care of...properly.."

"I understand and I recommended that as well, but shes refused to get the cops involved. At least as of right now. I dont know why. But out of respect for her, I didnt push it," he debates this information quietly, shifting his gaze between myself and the girl sitting in his office. "Look, I just want to make sure everythings okay down there. You do do those right? Medical examinations.."

"Yes, I do.."

"-And its strickly...confidential, right?" I question, gaining a raised eyebrow. "What I mean is, shes not really comfortable with telling her guardian... right now."

"It is confidential," he begins," alot of times in cases like these, we do the examination or in medical terms we perform a rape kit test.."

I immediately cringe at name. Must it really be called that?

"It consist of taking pictures of the victim, both nude and fully clothed. We take samples of the clothing. Usually under garments, collecting any samples of DNA that may be present. We then proceed to collect urine and blood samples.."

"And what about STD's?"

"All that would be covered during the examination, as well as a pregnancy test. Then from there we move on to the-"

"-Okay, I get it. You dont have to give me specific details," I wave him off before continuing. "And what exactly happens to these samples afterwards?"

"Well I would have to inform an investigator-"

"-But..."

"-The victim would remain anonymous. Its strictly confidential of course.." he answers my question. "They too would look over the evidence in a lab and keep it until further notice. Until the victim decides whether or not they want to action."

"Meaning pressing charges and court?"

"Precisely. But you've already informed me that she doesnt want that.."

"-As of yet, yes. But who knows, she may change her mind down the line.."

"Of course. Well if and when that times comes, she'll have her evidence. Along with my records and insight as well. Now, shall we proceed?"

*H.F.T*

The examinations takes about forty-five minutes; he informs her, just as he did me, of what it all consists.

She complies, albeit hesitantly and more than likely scared. During each process, he talks to her, comforts her, and tells her exactly whats being done as I hold her hand. She cries during the more humiliating procedures, but still, I comfort her.

"Thats odd," he comments more to himself as he maneuvers between her open thighs.

"Whats wrong?"

"Well upon further examining. It seems as though her hymen is intact. Infact, she doesnt seem to have any scaring bruising whatsoever in this area," he pauses for a moment. "She does however seem to be suffering from some rectal bleeding..."

"Wait, are you saying..," I trail off a bit, quite stunned by this new realization. "Nessie, did he...sodomize you?"

The look on her face and her silence says it all.

"Theres some swelling and I can imagine some discomfort," the last part was more of a question, a question that Nessie agrees with. "Well like I said theres some swelling and a bit of bruising but I wont know for sure how bad it is unless I do a colonoscopy..."

"Whats that?"

"Its when they stick a camera up your bum," I tell her, gaining a sharp gasp.

"Its a very light procedure," he insists. "You shouldnt feel any pain, maybe a little discomfort but thats it."

"Doesnt she need permission for something like that?"

"Generally, yes. Any and all types of 'surgical procedures' require permission from a parent or guardian, especially when it involves handing out prescriptions afterwards. And she will more than likely need something for the pain.."

"I can endure the pain," Nessie murmurs," as long as she doesnt find out, I can endure it. Just please..."

"Nessie, eventually you're gonna have to tell her. Not only does this, not informing her, put my dad at risk. But its just not healthy..."

"I know. And I will, just not now. Everything will change once this gets out. Im not ready for that."

Nobody's ever truly ready for change, but things change all the time, its inevitable.

"Dad," I prod with a sigh.

"You're so very lucky that I love you dearly, to the point where I'd risk everything. I could seriously be reprimanded for this..."

"Then I guess you're right, Im lucky you love me that much."

*H.F.T*

"Dude, its about damn time. Her phones been going off nonstop."

"Well did you answer it?"

"Hell no, it was Ms. Swan. If I would of answered it, she'd probably would be down here, sitting in the waiting room with us. Demanding answers..."

"Give me the phone," I huff in annoyance.

"Wheres Nessie? And what'd the Doc say?"

"She in the back getting dressed," I dismiss her with my hand. "And I tell you about it later. Right now I need to call Ms. Swan..."

"Righty oh. Im gonna' go bring the car around, come on Emm."

It doesnt take long for the call to go through; she answers it on the first ring.

"Nessie, what the hell? Why havent you answered any of my calls or returned them for that matter! Do you realize how worried Ive been? We've talked about this a thousand times. This is why I rarely allow you to go out anywhere, its two in the morning for christ sake...!"

Damn, shes on fire right now.

"Um, I do apologize for not reminding her to call you," I begin tentatively. "She uh, temporarily lost her phone amongst the choas at the party.."

"-Rose," it rolls off her tongue in the softest manner. A manner in which has me instantly throbbing.

God she has a panty dropping voice.

"Y-yeah, its me.."

"Right, well. If she lost her phone, why didnt she just use yours instead?"

"Thats a uh, very good question. One I wish I had an answer for but yeahhhh. I mean, you know how kids are nowadays...we dont think that far ahead when we're having fun.."

"Yes, well, thats not good enough, Rosalie. Do you understand how worried I am, having my sixteen year old sister out at ungodly hours? Doing gods knows what!"

"No, I dont fully understand what thats like, but I assure you she's safe and hasnt been doing 'god knows what.' Im extremely sorry for my negligence. We left the party at eleven and we were going to drop her off but we got hungry.."

When did I get so good at lying?

"So for three hours you've been getting something to eat?" She ponders in disbelief, voice laced with skepticism.

"Well, yeah. Us and a bunch of other friends stopped by Denny's and well, time flies by when you're having fun.."

"And where exactly is she now?"

"-The bathroom."

"Well do tell her that her big sister would like to have a little chat with her, at her _own_ convenience of course.."

"O-okay, I will. But," I pause, pursing my lips and debating my next words. "Listen, her and Jacob broke it off tonight, which is part of the reason why she hasn't come home yet," I lie. "We just wanted to help take her mind off of it for awhile. So please, just go easy on her. And im more than willing to take the blame for this. It is partly my own fault. I should of had her home by now and for that I sincerely apologize."

"Just get her home please," she finally says after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, see thats another thing," I can just picture the way her brow would raise if she was here, right in front of me. "I was kind of wondering if it'd be okay for her to stay the night?"

"Is she wasted? Thats the only logical reasoning behind all this. Cause if im not mistaken, you were a bit hestitant to even watch over her.."

"-No, shes not wasted. When I have her call you, you'll realize that for yourself. Again, all I want to do is help take her mind off things, is that so wrong?"

"Fine, but she better call me.."

"-Will do."

"And you owe me big time for this..."

"Me?"

"Yes you! The only reason why im being so lenient is because of you. So its only fair. Besides, if I recall, you did say you were willing to take the blame.."

Why does it feel like this convo is steering in the opposite direction?

"Well, what is it that you want," I murmur softly, unintentionally dropping my voice.

"What are you willing to give me?"

My panties, my bra, and my inner walls.

"Whatever you want."

She makes a "Hmm" sound and then clicks her tongue.

"Thats a very tempting and serious proposition your insinuating there. Id be careful," she purrs teasingly," somebody just might take you seriously..."

"Maybe I am.."

Im going to hell for this. Not only did I just lie to her, like it was nothing, but I turn around and try to have borderline phone sex with her?

I need serious help.

She chuckles oh so sexily at my words and I just about come on myself.

"Im gonna go now, before you get me in trouble. Just have that girl call me.."

"Aww, cant take the heat, huh?" I cant help but tease her: I really do enjoy this game we play." And will do. She'll probably have to call you from my phone, since her batteries dying.."

"Oh I can take the heat. The question is, once it starts, can _you_ handle the fire? And mhmm. I bet her battery is dying..."

"I can handle whatever you dish out. _And_ what's that suppose to mean?"

"You really are something else," she muses with another throaty chuckle. "And it means that you just want me to have you're number.."

"God, you are so damn smug," I laugh out loud. "And the fact that you're even thinking so much into it just means that _you_ want me to give you my number."

"Well maybe I do."

"Well _maybe_ you'll have it once Nessie calls you.."

"Well _maybe_ I want it right now." The way its said has me stuck; Its most definitely some type of hidden innuendo.

"People dont always get what they want, when they want it," I conclude, thinking its best to just end this before we really get in trouble.

"Dont I know it," she laughs. "Well I enjoyed this game very much, but I really must be going. We should do it again some time."

"I dont knowwwww. It could get you in truh-bleeee," I sing teasingly. "Id be careful, _somebody_ just may take you seriously." I mock her words from earlier, noting how she seems to snort.

"Okay, im leaving now. Tell Nessie to call me. If I dont answer right away, its because im going for a run.."

"A run at two in the morning?"

"Yeah, its very refreshing. Helps clear my head, and right now my thoughts are all over the place..."

"I wish you'd come run through me already. Clear my fuckin mind.." I murmur to myself softly, shuddering at how good it would feel to have her mouth on me.

"What was that," she prods somewhat amusedly, forcing me to backpedal.

"Nothing! I'll just uh, have her call you and yeah. Enjoy that run.."

"Right," she giggles. "Later sleeping beauty.."

She promptly hangs up, ending our little game to my displeasure. Ad I turn my around, im greeted by a very curious looking Nessie.

"Who was that? And why do you look so flushed, and why are you smiling so hard?"

"It was the you're sister, and what's with the twenty-one questions? I mean damn, is there a crime against smiling?"

Instead of answering, she just shrugs.

"We good to go?"

"Yeah, he gave me his number and the number to a therapist. Just in case I want to talk about anything..."

"Thats...good. Talking is always a good thing."

"I guess. So what'd my sister say? I know shes probably mad right now.."

"She was...but I explained everything," her eyes flash towards mine own at this, kind of like in a paranoid manner, so I explain myself further. "I didnt tell her what happened per se, I just kind of improvised. Dont worry, as of right now she thinks you and Jacob broke it off, and you're staying over in order to clear you head..."

"And she bought that? Just like that?"

"Just like that.."

*H.F.T*

"God I hate these commercials," Leah groans out at the t.v.

We're all huddled in my room, with Jasper and Emmett on the floor; Leah at the foot of the bed, while I occupy the head. Nessie is currently in the shower and will more than likely be taking the other side of the bed.

Its about four in the morning, a good sign that we should probably be sleep but for some reason, we just have too much energy.

When we got home, Jasper was sprawled out on the couch playing his game; he of course gave us the spanish inquisition, along with mother in toe.

I told her the same story I told Bella, but unlike Nessie would of had, I didnt get in too much trouble. Dad had informed her that I had stopped by, and though he is a man of his word, the look mother gave Nessie let me know she knew something.

What she knows, im so sure. I should hold it against him, but I cant. She is his wife, so I would expect him to be honest with her when it comes to family and friends.

Thankfully she hadnt said anything to Nessie or bombarded her; thats the last thing I'd want.

Jasper hadnt bought the story at all. Said he saw Jacob before he left the party with Alice and he looked like shit; he knew we were the last ones seen with him.

I gently and kindly told him It wasnt my place to say what really happened and that the truth would remain between those who knew it. For now anyway.

He left it at that, and well, now we're here.

"I mean really. Who the fuck just sits there and admits they have herpes and then go riding around on bikes, climbing mountains and shit like its all good? And her dude is all happy about it," she clicks her tongue. "Keep it all the way one hundred, aint no dude stickin' around for that shit, unless he got it too. And thats just wrong.."

Wow, I guess she really does hate this commercial.

"Brand new day my ass. They need to take that long ride to the clinic and look for a damn cure..."

And with that said, the whole room erupts in laughter.

"Its that serious, huh?"

"Hell yeah, its serious! Would you seriously stick around if I had herpes?"

"How do I know you dont already," I question, highly amused by her facial expression.

"Oh that hurt, Lilly. That cut me so deep.."

"Hey im just sayin'. With the way you get around, its not completely farfetched..."

"Okay, I get around, but I dont get around like that! Besides every girl I messed with, I do a sensory check.."

"A sensory check?"

"Yeah, first I look at it. And if it looks fine, then I smell it. Well technically, if its bad, Id probably be able to smell it before I pull her panties down..."

"That doesnt always work, you cant just go by that."

"True, which is why I know most of the girls I fuck with on a deeper level. Any and everybody Ive messed with, I can name off the back. I know who they messed with, when it happened and then well, I go from there..."

"Bullshit, theres no way you could keep track of all that," Emmett takes the words right out of my mouth.

"I bullshit you not. Anything is possible when you got bitches on a fuckin' leash. Ive got it all written in my little black book.."

"Im not buying it. Something like that is just implausible..."

"Its really not. And the fact that you guys are doubting my mad skills is such a low blow.."

"Prove it," he insists and of course she obliges, pulling out a small black booklet from her bag.

"Okay, look here," she points to the names of the many girls lining each page. Its got everything from there menstrual cycles, to the last time they had sex, who all they had sex with and some even have the date of their last check up.

Thats beyond creepy and just weird. Who the hell does this?

"See the ones that have been crossed out? Those are the girls who are on high alert.."

"High alert?"

"Yeah, the ones that get around far too much for my taste. The ones with the number one are the virgins, or rather were, before I came and loved em down.."

"You sound like a creeper," I comment, taking note that almost all the girls in this book have a number one by them, with the exception of about five..."

"Is that...Alice's name," Jasper squints at Leah chicken scratch.

"Uh, we're just gonna turn that page," is her hurried response, making me shake my head.

"Lauren, Mallory. November 18th, 2011 at 7:36pm. Really? You seriously fucked her? And bullshit she's a number one!"

"Yeah, I hadnt actually intended on doing her, it just kind of happened. And yes, she was very much a virgin when it happened, which surprised the hell out of me. You would've thought otherwise with the way she comes off, right? But its true.."

I give a light hum in response before a certain thought pegs my mind.

"Am I in here?"

"No! Do you honestly think I'd put you in here like some meaningless fuck?"

My shoulder shrug in repsonse to her question and she opens her mouth to retort, but luckely, Emmett decides to chime in.

"Whats all the little black X's for near the number ones?"

"Thats a good question, Emm. Those my friend, are all the 'virgin' that got a little too clingy after our love making. I had to let 'em go. You and I both know I dont do no cuffin'."

"Well how come Mallory doesnt have an X?" I ask, noting how she seems to tense. She's acting awfully suspicious.

"Oh? I dont know, must of been a slip of the mind," she replies, placing an X by her name.

"Righhtttt," I say, clearly not convinced. "This still doesnt quite prove that all these girls are clean.."

"Obviously it does, cause as of right now. All my my tests have come back negative. I got checked out last month and thus far, aside from you, I've only been with one other girl in this book..."

"And who might that be," I prod, letting my curiosity get the better of me.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes, it does matter.."

"Why? You jealous?" She grins, clearly amused by herself.

"Ha, hardly," I snort. "Im just curious as to who has you so whipped.."

"Never that. And sorry for ya...girl has to have some secrets ya know? Now, like I was saying before. Ive only been with you and one other chick, one I know for sure has only been with me and me only. So, unless you try'na tell me yo shit dirty, then I dont have shit to worry about..."

"You guys had sex," Nessie questions out of nowhere, somewhat startling us.

"Why yes, yes we did," Leah states proudly. "Six times to be exact.."

"Okay, can we please get off the subject of you and my sister doing the nasty. Thats just gross.."

"Its totally not gross, Jazzy. Sex is a wonderful thing, you'll know that once Alice pops your cherry.."

"-Too bad I dont get that same luxury," he murmurs with a scowl."

"Awww Jazz, you cant possibly hold that against me. How was I suppose to know you guys were gonna' get together?"

"Whatever, im going to bed..."

And just like that, he's up and out the door.

"Oh come on! He's seriously overreacting, right?"

"I dont know, man. I'd be pretty pissed too, if I found out you did a girl I liked and was with..."

"It still shouldnt even count. Im not fuckin' physic!"

"Well maybe this is a lessoned learned. Start thinking with your head instead of your cooter.."

"Easier said then done.."

"It really is. And its a good thing you dont have a dick. You'd probably have hella kids running around and lord knows how many baby mama's.

"Oh no doubt. I can name ten chicks off rip they'd I'd purposely knock up.."

"Is this what you guys always talk about, sex?"

"Unfortunately, Nessie. Yes, this is their day-to-day banter. I have nothing to do with it..."

"Bullshit! You know damn well you be sayin' all types of nasty shit about Ms. Sw-," almost forgetting just who we're talking to, she immediately backpedals when I give her a stern look. "Swahhhnk...Ms. Swank. Ms. Hilary Swank.." She end with a affirmative nod that only makes me want to slap myself.

Really?

"If you say so," Nessie replies dismissively as she settles into bed. "I really dont see what the big deal about sex is. Im definitely not having it again. EVER." She says with so much conviction and yet, something in her eyes tell me that she doesnt truly mean it."

"You dont mean that. You feel that way now because of what he did to you. Sex should be experienced with someone who truly cares about you. He hurt you, Nessie. People who love you dont hurt you, especially not like that..."

"Yeah," Leah agrees. "It should be gentle and loving. And one day, you'll find someone who'll truly know your worth, and they'll want to show you that physically and emotionally. I'd offer but, im afraid you fall for me too hard and too fast. Then well, I'd have to let you go.."

"Leah," I say sternly.

"Im joking. Its joke, ya know...like ha ha? Jeeze dont get your ovaries all tied up.."

And to everyone's surprise, Nessie laughs. Like really laughs, to the point where shes crying and we're all just nervously joining in. We're not too sure if shes just crying or if shes crying from laughter.

"You're funny," she finally sighs, wiping at her tears. "Thanks, I think I needed that..."

"No...prob. Im here anytime you need it," she grins, only to have to turn around and scowl at the ringing of her phone. "Fuck me..."

"Your mystery stalker still on the prowl, I take it?"

"Hell yeah. Chick has serious issues. Like what the hell could we possibly have to talk about, other than sex, at four in the morning?"

"Whaddaya mean? I thought that was your favorite subject?" This time I grin at the put off look being aimed my way.

"Yeah, it is. But not at four in the morning. Those are toot hours and last time I checked I wasnt a fuckin back alley, street walker.."

She sort of is.

"But you are kind of a slut.."

"Yes, but im not a toot." My brows instantly furrow at her words; arent they the same thing?

"I didnt know there was a difference."

"Oh theres a difference," Emmett voices his thoughts from left field. " A toot gets paid for her services and a slut just fucks for the heck of it.."

"Exactly," Leah agrees. " And im a very particular slut mind you. I dont just fuck anything.."

"Again, I am not even about to try to undertand your logic. A slut is a slut, theres no way around it..."

"So then technically you're sayin' your a slut too, right?"

"How am I a slut? I havent slept with anybody, besides you, in the last few months..."

"Listen to what you just said. You slut that butt for me, which means you unintentionally fucked everyone I slept with. That makes you a second hand slut..."

I laugh, hard, its the only thing I can do. How does she seriously come up with this stuff?

"You sure do cuss alot. Has anybody ever told you that?" Nessie seems very much interested in knowing; clearly she hasn't gotten use to Leahs eccentric personality.

"Yeah, this one kid told me that once. But I kindly told him to shut the fuck up and get off his momma's tit.." Is her nonchalant reply.

Something tells me that shes being totally serious when she says this too.

"Wow," Nessie giggles, very much amused. " You truly are incorrigible.."

"Id agree. But I dont know the meaning of such a word."

She really doesnt.

**A/N: So there it is. Like? Dont like? Let me know, and yes, there will be more Rosalie/Bella time. Just be patient you little gremlins:-P**


End file.
